SPCM, Single Parent Conference Meetings
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan lost her ability to walk thanks to Hamulin, and now, it's the End of this tale of the two lovers... Chapter 18 up!
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I only own my ideas and Khiara, who were created in me nogging! YA!

Blue -Niagra: This is my newest story, called SPCM, Single Parents Confrence Meetings. Here's da summoire!

Summery: SPCM, Single Parents Confrence Meetings. Mikan is a single mom and she goes to join a club for single parents so that they can talk, give tips and bond with other single parents, that's where Mikan meets Natsume, a single dad who's ex abandoned him and left their son, Youichi. What relationship will bloom?

Chapter One: SPCM?

Mikan was running around her small house as her 2 year old gurgeled and tried to eat her dinner in her high chair. Life was tough for Mikan Sakura, a single parent to Khiara, her baby daughter. 20 years old and Mikan was stuck at hom playing house, minus the father. Her ex left her when he figured that having a baby meant sleepless nights and spending money. So he ran off with another woman who couldn't have kids.

"Come on, Khiara! Eat your num nums for mama!" Mikan said as she spooned some mush into the happy Khiara's mouth and she smiled, it was tough on the two of them, Mikan didn't have a job yet because Khiara would have to have someone take care of her for most of the day, so Mikan felt it was mainly her responsibility.

"You're a good baby girl for mama, aren't ya? I'm glad you're here with me, instead of that pig of a father of yours. Give mama a hug." Mikan said, holding out her arms as Khiara held out hers, waiting for a BIG huggy wuggy. Mikan took the cute baby out of her chair and hugged her tightly, smiling and kissing Khiara's chubby cheek. (I LOVE babies!)

"What shall we do today? Shall we go to the park!?" Mikan asked brightly and in a little girls voice, Mikan was very childish, that's why she loved children very much, and she treasured her baby to pieces.

"Parke! Parke! Me wanna go parke!" Khiara cried happily as she bounced in Mikan's arms, and Mikan giggeled and went to get a wet flannel to mop up Khiara's messy face, and then she strapped the baby into her buggy as she smiled and tickled the angel.

"Yeah, let's go to the parke! Come on, mama has to get her purse so she can buy icy creamy!" Mikan said as she smiled and kissed Khiara's button nose before running off to find her purse, and she then filled a baby bottle with juice to occupy Khiara, who was waving jher arms about as she sat in her baby buggy.

"Mama has your baba! Does Khiara Angel want her teddy with her?" Mikan asked as Khiara snatched the bottle away, giggeling as Mikan smiled, and gave Khiara a faded pink teddy bear and then she got out her keys and cell, and put them in her jacket pocket before opening the front door and wheeling the buggy out into the cool air, and she closed the door after her and locked it.

Mikan sighed then kissed Khiara again who was gently sucking on her 'baba' (baby bottle) and Mikan smiled, then pushed the buggy towards the gate, which was open, and she walked out onto the path and she passed some friendly faces. Mikan smiled, and knew some guys were looking at her butt, Mikan knew they thought she was hot, but they were too scared to get lumbered with a baby. Mikan thought they were cowards (most guys are), so she ignored them.

"Ringy ringy moses, pocket full of cosies. Koochi koochi, blah blah blah!" Khiara sang as Mikan laughed, her baby was so sweet! Mikan smiled and walked towards the park as Khiara squealed in delight, especially when she saw that there were pigeons there. Khiara loved to run after the pigeons and try and hug them, one time, she had caught a pigeon, and hugged it nearly killing the poor bird!

"Shall mama let you out Khiara Angel?" Mikan asked as Khiara yelled and yelled, wanting to get out of her stupid buggy, and Mikan laughed brightly then unstrapped the energetic 2 year old, and the young girl started to run around once she jumped out of her buggy and she chased the pigeons, pouting and puckering her lips.

Mikan soon started to copy her hyper daughter. This was how childish she was.

"Kissy kissy Piggies!" Khiara squealed, and Mikan ran after Khiara and puckered her lips childishly aswell. Old men and women tutted while kids laughed and parents just rolled their eyes and smiled, Mikan had a good relationship with Khiara, and that's the way she wanted it.

"Kissy Kisyy KHIARA! GRRR!" Mikan yelled, suddenly picking up a squealing Khiara as Mikan laughed and fell on the ground with Khiara sitting on her tummy, and Khiara hugged Mikan with her chubby arms around Mikan's neck and Mikan hugged her daughter back, smiling.

"I lubs you mama!" Khiara said happily as Mikan laughed and hugged her even more,

"I lubs you too, Khiara Angel. Mama loves you lots and lots and LOTS! But mama feels hungry... What's it time for?" Mikan asked as Khiara sat up and smiled, her eyes wide, and they both screamed the same thing at the same time.

"ICE CREEEEEEAM!" they yelled, and Mikan picked her up, running towards the ice cream truck with Khiara in her arms as people laughed, like mother, like daughter. It was true for Mikan and Khiara, they were so much alike in many ways...

At home, Mikan was working on her lap top as Khiara slept, Mikan wanted to try and find a cheap day care center for Khiara to go to, so Mikan could get a job, but she couldn't find anywhere, so she sighed and gave up, rolling her eyes when she accidentally clicked on something, and another screen popped up and Mikan gasped, ready to delete it until she saw the heading.

"SPCM? Single Parents Conference Meetings? Huh?" Mikan stared at it as she started to scroll down and she started to read what it said, it was actually quite interesting.

_SPCM  
(Single Parents Conference Meetings)_

_Are you a single parent? Do you have trouble finding things to do? Well SPCM is a new club for single parents to come together, talk, give tips on how to cope with your little ones and  
to bond with other single parents. If you need something to do, then SPCM is the place to go! We give refreshments and we have a small day care for the kids that is free!  
Call us or go to our website, or even come in person! Here are the addresses:_

_Vrendana Road, 51 Crescent Moon street_

_03345 6782 1D3RF5_

_ sounds okay... I might check it out tomorrow... Huh? It's only 12:00 pm? and it opens at... 1:30 pm? Er... Wow. I like it already!" Mikan said as she clicked off and then shut down her lap top as she sighed and sat back in her chair, a pencil balancing on her nose as she thought, then stood up and the pencil fell to the floor as she looked over at Khiara's bedroom door._

_"Will Khiara Angel like it, though? She doesn't really... Mingle. She may act hyper and more... me, but she's shy. Hm... I'll give her a trial today, see if she likes it_." Mikan thought as she stared over at the pink door then walked towards it, and stepped inside the dark room, only to find Khiara pulling the heads off her barbie dolls.

"I'm sure that's from your fathers side! I never would have thought to hurt my Barbie dolls! Come here, Khiara Angel!" Mikan trilled as Khiara threw down her barbie and smiled cheekily and held up her hands as Mikan picked her up and smiled lightly, lost in baby-ness and motherly care. She loved Khiara so much!

"Come on Khiara, I'm gonna take you somewhere! We're going to go to a new place so that mama can talk to adults and you can speak to new kiddies! Shall we find your pretty blue dress with the duckies on it?" Mikan asked as Khiara stuck her tongue out, then nodded and Mikan giggled then ran towards Khiara's tiny closet and started to throw Khiara's clothes out, Khiara was sat by her mama, and she picked up clothes then chewed on them, before throwing them over her shoulder and waiting for the next victem of clothing.

"Ah! Found it! Come on Khiara, lets get you into your pretty dressy!" Mikan cooed as she changed Khiara from her grubby t-shirt and put her into the dress as Khiara giggeled then tugged at her shoulder length pink hair and found a red ribbon and held it out to Mikan.

"Ribbon in hair! I want a ribbon in my hair! She cried as she tugged at her hair and at the ribbon. Mikan smiled and started to put Khiara's hair into a small ponytail. Mikan put the ribbon through Khiara's hair and smiled as Khiara sat there patiently, then hugged Mikan's legs.

"Khiara Amgel Pwetty girl, Twirly dress et ribbons! Twirly ribbony yum yum yay!" Khiara sang as Mikan laughed and hugged the cute kid, then checked the clock and smiled, it was soon going to be 1;00 clock, and Mikan would need to catch a train to get there. She wished she had a car, sometimes.

"Come on Khiara Angel, let's go to the train station." Mikan said as she smiled and walked towards the main door of the house and switched all the lights off and checked everything was turned off and the windows were locked. She smiled and locked the door after her the second time that day. Mikan kissed Khiara on the cheek as she slipped her coat on, then Khiara's. She didn't want to take the buggy, it would waste time.

Khiara put her head on Mikan's chest as they walked towards the gate and down the pavement, walking towards the train station...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXcccccccccccc

How was it? Good, bad? Middle middle? Nesxt chapter will be soon me lovelies! Hahahahahahahahaha!

_**Lots of love, Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXXX**_


	2. SPCM

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and probably never will, I only own Khiara and this idea MWAHAHAHAHA!

Blue -Niagra: Hello! New CHAPTER! Thanks for the reviews ma peeps! I love you all! (cries a waterfall, The Niagra)

Lilaznbunny: aw thats so cute plz tell me that natsume is the father well hope u write more.

Blue -Niagra: Sorry to disappoint ma peeps but Natsume aint the father, Mikan and Nat meet at the Conference Meetings, that is how their relationship blooms. Okay spoiled too much alreadies, so ON WITH THE CHAPTER! And Nat is SO OOC in dis!

Chapter Two: SPCM meeting 1

"Awww... She's so cute! Aw who's a little cherub cheeks!" cooed some women as Mikan smiled and Khiara stared at them like they were crazy and evil, she looked downright cute and everyone seemed to like the little baby girl as she tugged at her hair and sicked her thumb. Mikan was at the place for the SPCM, and she had seen other single mothers and some single fathers walking about.

"Bunny snuggles" Khiara suddenly said, and all the single mama's nearly fainted at her cuteness, and Mikan laughed as she hugged her baby tightly and kissed Khiara when Khiara puckered her lips cutely.

"Aww! You is mama's little girl, aren't ya! Mama loves you lots!" Mikan trilled as the women all smiled then cooed at their little ones, inspired by Mikan somehow, who was happy and carefree. She was a perfect mom. Mikan tickled Khiara's tummy as Khiara squealed then hugged Mikan tightly.

"Well, glad you could come, Miss. I am Narumi-Sensai, the owner of SPCM, and I am glad we have a new member, and who is this little one? She looks and acts like her pretty mama." said a blonde haired guy as Mikan smiled and set Khiara down on the ground so Khiara could explore, and Khiara started to chew on Narumi's pant leg. Mikan giggled and pried her off easily.

"This is Khiara Angel Sakura, and I am Mikan Sakura, her mama. I found out about SPCM on the net, what exactly do we do here?" Mikan asked as Narumi smiled and looked around at all the single moms or dads talking while their kids played in the paly pen.

"At the SPCM, single parents talk and give tips on how to look after kids and their homes. You communicate with other single parents and you can get great help with how to cope with being single. There are free refreshments and your children have lots to do. What does Khiara like doing?" Narumi asked as Mikan stared at the quiet Khiara and gave Narumi a faint smile.

"She likes to... Hug." Mikan said, and so did she, secretly. They were so much alike, and Narumi laughed as Khiara looked over at the play pen, and started to point as Mikan looked in the direction her finger was pointing, and Mikan smiled.

"You wanna go to the play pen? Okay, be a good girl now." Mikan said as she set Khiara down and Khiara grinned, suddenly running and screaming as everyone looked at her and laughed, then she started to act like Mikan had once just to make Khiara laugh...

"BOYS BOYS! LOTS OF BOYS! KISSY KISSY BOYS!" Khiara screamed as Mikan turned pale, and Narumi started to laugh as he walked off and Khiara started to kiss all the big boys in the play pen. They were all older than her by a few years, no one was her age, they were all older, but that didn't stoop Khiara, she just continued kissing the boys and laughing as the boys got nose bleeds from her kisses and her hugs.

Khiara was so embarising! But Mikan smiled and laughed, she knew it was her fault, that was the way she acted half the time, but with the telly and the posters on her wall. Mikan smiled and looked at Khiara who was happily trying to give every boy a big wet kiss. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder and Mikan turned around, smiling.

"Hey, you must be the owner of that little one, she's a sweetie, isn't she?" asked a kind lady and Mikan smiled, nodding her head as the woman smiled and patted her shoulder lightly.

"There is another child around her age, you know. He comes any time soon, Youichi, is his name, sweet little baby boy, he's only a year old, bless him. His fathers a nice man to, quite a catch." the woman said as Mikan laughed merrily, a twinkle in her eye. She couldn't wait for Khiara to make friends. Khiara was so happy there, and Mikan felt right at home already. Everyone was so friendly.

"Hm, sounds nice. Okay, where's the juice?" Mikan asked as someone pointed towards the buffet table and Mikan saw juice, Apple juice, Pear juice, Orange Juice and other juices she loved. Mikan squealed and so did Khiara when she saw what juice there was. They both ran towards it and squealed again as Khiara grabbed an apple juice carton and started to drink it as Mikan stole an OJ carton.

Everyone sweat dropped at their actions. Mikan and little Khiara Angel were totally alike in every way.

"Duckies go?" Mikan started, teaching Khiara what animeals said, and Khiara quacked and Mikan giggled then asked what Dogs did, and Khiara went ;woof', and she mistook cow for cat and went miaow. Everyone thought it was so sweet, but it was hilarious when Mikan started crawling after Khiara in a baby game of tag.

"WAAAH! MAMA can't catch me me moo!" Khiara squealed as Mikan giggled and crawled after her while evryone laughed, then the door opened but Mikan didn't notice, and a man walked in with a little boy in his hands. He was smiling at the baby, then looked up when he heard giggles and he saw Mikan, crawling after her own kid, he had never seen her before, and had never witnessed anything so childish and commical. He smirked and walked towards the play pen, putting his kid in there as the baby sat on his butt, looking around curiously.

The baby had silver hair and was in a baby blue jump suit with a bib around his neck and a little blue pacifier in his mouth as he looked at everyone, and ladies cooed as he puffed out his cheeks and gurgeled. Then he started to pout as he spat out the dummy (pacifier)

"Oooooh... New play boy!" Khiara suddenly said, running towards the baby boy as she looked at him and sat opposite him, but she didn't kiss him like she had done with all the other boys, no, to everyone's suprise she started to _punch_ him, softly, on the cheek as he stared at her, then started to punch back. Mikan gasped as the two little babies got into a fight and kids laughed while Mikan and someone else ran towards the two fighting toddlers.

"No, Khiara Angel!" Mikan yelled, picking Khiara up as someone grabbed the little boy.  
"Youichi! Don't do that, she's a girl!" yelled a male voice, and Mikan looked up to see a pair of ruby red eyes, raven bangs falling across them as she stared at a handsome man, and she smiled, hugging Khiara close to her chest as Khiara struggled and held her arms out to the baby boy in his arms.

"Sorry, I never knew Khiara would get rough on your little babbles. She is normally such a sweet and timid thing, aren't ya, you rough little pup!"" Mikan said as Khiara giggled and nodded, then Khiara held out her arms for the little boy who kicked at his daddy's legs and tried to reach for Khiara, clenching his little fists and then holding out his tiny fingers.

"Nah, Youichi shouldn't really hit her, I mean, she is a little girl, and he can be a little tyke sometimes! Hey... You're that crazy new person, how old are you?" the man asked as Mikan giggled and put Khiara down, and Khiara walked towards the man and pulled at his pant leg.

"Excuse me, Mr. man, but can you pwease put him down and let me pway with him, he can be my babbles." Khiara asked sweetly as he raised an eyebrow, and looked aat Mikan who blushed.

"Erm... Babbles means baby. And Khiara likes to play with the real thing, she hates dolls. I think she likes your babbles..." Mikan whispered, and he grinned, chuckeling. He pout the little boy down and Khiara squealed happily, grabbing hold of the baby boy and picking him up like a real mama, even though he was half her size! Khiara started to teeter along as the mn grinned and Mikan giggled.

"Khiara! Be good and call him by his name!" Mikan called as Khiara yelled an 'OKAY', and walked off as Mikan smiled, then turned back to Youichi's dad and smiled as she stared at him. He was quite a catch! He was so tall and looked strong, Mikan thought he was very handsome.

"Well... I am Mikan Sakura, and to answer your question, I am 20 years old." Mikan said as he grinned, and shook her hand.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, and that's my son, Youichi Higurashi, his mom and I weren't married so he still has her name... And I'm 20, but you certainly don't act it! You're like, a 2 year old?" Natsume said as Mikan turned red then smiled and shrugged, like she cared!

"Yeah! I'm Ca-razy! I act like Khiara half the time and we are so much alike, but I don't care! As long as I have fun! Hey... What's Khiara Angel doing?" Mikan asked herself as she looked over her shoulder and stared at Khiara, who was in the play pen, bossing every boy avout as she carried Youichi around in her arms, he was clutching her like she was his proper mama!

"Okay, YOU will be my husyband and YOU will be the brotherin! Likkel Yo Yo will be my baby boy! Now there is only one lady in dis relationship and that is ME! I am the boss of you and you will follow my orders or your Juice Bill will get CUTTED! Gots it!" Khiara snapped as all the boys nodded, and she grinned, then started to order the boys about to clean up the play pen, and everyone almost cooed as Mikan and Natsume started to laugh hard.

Mom's thought that little Khiara would be such a sweet mama!

"Wow! Your kid is funny! Man, I wonder where she gets it from! She is commical! Hey, I have a friend who would think your daughter hysterical, and you. He's my mate, Koko!" Natsume said as he took Mikan's wrist and started to lead her towards a small circle of chairs. Mikan saw one man with two little girls at his feet, jumping and squealing as she smiled. The little girls were twins, and they were wearing matching Sailor Girl uniforms. (KAWAII!)

"Hey! Koko! There's a new girl here with her kid, she's a comic! You should meet her! Mikan, Koko, Koko, Mikan." Natsume said as Mikan stared at Koko and smiled, he smiled as his little girls ran around him in a circle, they were about 4 or 5 years old, and they were so sweet!

"Hey, as he said, I'm Koko, and these are my kids, Anna and Nonoko." (HA) Koko said as Mikan smiled and shook his hand, then turned to Natsukme again and smiled faintly, then started to engage in conversation with Koko, but he had to leave early, so she was left to talk with Natsume. She liked him better than Koko, to say the least.

"So... How long have you had Youichi?" Mikan asked as he stared at her and shrugged.

"I've been left with him for a year or less, his mom left when she figured she couldn't cope with a kid of her own and ran off. I was left with him, but I love him more than anything, he's the only person in my life at the moment." Natsume said as Mikan stared at him then smiled, he was so caring, and kind (way OOC for NAT!), and she liked that.

"Wow, you're doing great, I think, most men your age would never think of staying with a kid... I know he thought that... stupid idiot." Mikan whispered as she turned her head away and sighed, Natsume stared at her and arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who?" he asked, Mikan looked up and smiled a little, and then shrugged and sighed.

"Khiara Angels dada. He said he wanted a baby so badly, he begged me and begged me. I wanted one, too. So I said I would bear him a child, then he left me. His friends had told him that babys meant less time for yourself, sleepless nights and money going into the tills for baby food and junk... Tch, I thought he knew that already, but the coward ran away, said that babies aren;t his thing... I was left 2 months pregnant with Khiara, but I coped, I promised to be a good mama, and I am." Mikan said as a small tear escaped her eye, and Natsume stared, then handed her a hankie as she stared at him, and he smiled.

"Come on, we all need to have a cry sometime, and you need to cry now, but smiling kinda helps, and at least you have Khiara in your life, you seem to be devoted to her." Natsume said as Mikan smiled and gave a small nod, wiping her eyes then handing him the hankie back as she smiled and stared over at Khiara and Youichi, who were hugging cutely.

"Yeah... She's my whole life, I dunno what I'd do without her. If she wasn't here... I'd break, I guess." Mikan said as she smiled, then looked at the time and gasped. It was 6:00pm, way past Lhiara's beddie bies! Mmikan gasped and stood up, running towards Khiara and picking her up.

"Come on Khiara Angel, we need to get home so mama can give you a bathy and then some num nums! Then we need to get you to beddie bies!" Mikan said happily as Khiara squealed in delight, then looked down at Youichi and blew him a kiss.

"Bye bye YO YO! I lubs you lotsy wots!" Khiara said as Mikan smiled, then walked towards Natsume and smiled, a light blush rising on her pale cheeks.

"Thanks... For talking." Mikan said, and was about to walk away to the door to leave when Natsume stopped her, and stared at her.

"Let me take you home, I have a car, and I know you don't. Plus, the earliest train leaves a 7:00 pm, and by then, Khiara will be asleep and in need of her bed, bath and her dinner. Let me take you, I insist, it's the least I can do, for a lady." Natsume said as Mikan stared at him, then nodded and smiled as he grinned and ran towards Youichi, grinninga nd picking him up as Mikan smiled, and Youichi hugged his daddy sweetly.

"Okay... Let's go?" Natsume said as he threw his car keys into the air and caught them as Mikan smiled, then looked at Khiara who smiled and tried to blow more kisses to her little Youichi.

"We're gonna be riding in Natsume's car! That's good, isn't it Khiara Angel? We get to sit with Youichi!" Mikan said happily as Khiara aquealed and clapped her hands happily, yelling her nickname for Youichi (Yo Yo)

"Okay, lets go then." Natsume said as Mikan smiled, and they walked towards the door.

**IN THE CAR**

"Thanks again, Natsume. I would be int he rain now, waiting for that stupid train, you're a saviour." Mikan said as Natsume shrugged and wiped rain from his car window as he looked out of it and Mikan gave him the directions to her house, she lived a little far from his home, but it was the least he could do for her.

"I don't mind, hey, which is your house? I'm on you road, Rowan road, isn't it?" Natsume asked as Mikan gave him a small amile and a light nod, she stared out of the foggy window and looked for her house, then she pointed at a house with lots of bricks.

"That one there, the one with all the plants by the gate, just stop here." Mikan said as Natsume nodded and he stopped the car, parking it by her gate as Mikan smiled and got out, running to the back of the car and picking up Khiara, who had been hugging Youichi the whole way from the SPCM place to their house. Mikan smiled as Khiara kissed Yopuichi before being picked up.

"Babyeie Yo Yo! Me misses you!" Khiara said sweetly as Mikan sighed, then covered her baby so she wouldn't get wet, and Mikan ran towards the window of the seat Natsume was sitting in, and she gave him a bright and bubbly smile.

"Thanks again, do you wanna come in for coffee or anything? It's the least I can do now, and I could give Youichi something to drink, aswell." Mikan said as Natsume gave her a faint smile then shook his head as Mikan sighed, then smiled and gave a small nod like she understood.

"Nah... Youichi needs his dinner and then he needs to go to bed. But I'll take you up on that offer, I'll come round another time, if you'll have me round, andyways... See you at the SPCM on monday, or whenever you come... Bye." Natsume said as Mikan smiled and waved while he drove off, then she sighed and walked towards her house, Khiara in her arms as she smiled faintly and kissed the tip of Khiara's nose.

"Come on my Khiara Angel, let's get you some Num Nums and then a bathy and beddie bies. I hope you had fun today." Mikan whispered as Khiara nodded tiredly and sucked her thumb softly as Mikan smiled, and unlocked the door and they walked in, Mikan smiled as she put Khiara on the couch and started to prepare the dinner, little Khiara silently drifted off to sleep...

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Okies hope you liked this chapter! Please review and sorry it took me so long because I have had to do it during school time. My sis kicks me off the comp so many times. Please, review my darlings! I love you all!

**_Love from Blue -Niagra OR Kelly Mae Matt_**

**_XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX  
XX XX XXX XX XXX XXXX X XXX XXXX XXX XXX XX_**


	3. Weird kids Wait, ones an adult!

Disclaimoire: Okay, I don't own Gakuen Alice, but every girl can dream, ne? You gotta love Gakuen Alice and IO own none of these charctoires but Khiara Angel! Go me! Go me! (does dance)

Blue -Niagra: Thanks for all the comments! I love you all so much1 I cried the Niagra waterfall when I read all your lovely little coments! Okies, on with the chapter1 Go me who cried the waterfall! Now a comment from our sponser, before we start the chapter! Plus, Natsume is a lil OOC in dis... Wait... V. OOC!

Mumu-Chan (me/my other half): Go potatoes! Cry a waterfall! PICKLES! POTATOES AND PICKLES! green green PICKLES AND FEET! yumyum yummmmmmmmmmm.

Blue -Niagra: Okay hyper Mumu-Chan, you can stop now. Did you eat my candy YET again!

Mumu-Chan: Eh hehehehe... BYE! (Runs after Mumu chan with a slipper in my hands...)

Chapter Three: Weird kids... Wait, ones an adult!

Mikan and Khiara played in the bathtub as Khiara playfully blew bubbles everywhere and Mikan started to splash childishly. Khiara giggled when bubbles and water soaked Mikan, who was laughing aswell. They had attended the SPCM for a few days and they enjoyed it. Khiara loved taking Youichi around and Mikan was great friends wth Koko and Natsume.

"Blowy bubbles, Khiara Angel!" Mikian said happily as she blew some bubbles over to Khiara who laughed happily then hugged Mikan as Mikan cooed and kissed her little chubby baby. Khiara gurgeled then asked her mama if she could get out, and Mikan smiled, helping her out of the bath and getting out herself, wrapping them both in a big, fluffy towel.

"Let's get ready to see Yo Yo and Uncie Natsume. We need to have our num nums and walkies." Mikan whispered as Khiara squealed, and Mikan went into her room and dressed them both. Mikan out Khiara into her new dress, a pink dress that had a bunny eared hat to go with it, and Khiara looked so adorable! Mikan just wanted to hug her all the time!

Mikan dressed in jeans and a halter neck, she sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror then put her hair up in a high ponytail, just to look all grown up. She then picked up Khiara and smiled, going into the kitchen and she found some sandwiches and gave one to Khiara for her to chew on, and Khiara gobbeled it down due to the fact that it was banana and peach in the bread. Mikan knew Khiara had a weird sense of taste.

"Okies, lets get ya baba and then I'll take you to see the pigeons and duckies! Come on baby, lets find yer coat!" Mikan said happily as she picked Khiara up and munched on her ham sandwich then carried Khiara to the halls, where she found her babies little blue coat and put it on the cute Angel! (KAWAII!)

"Okay, Park here we come! YAYYYYY!" Mikan squealed, and the people who passed her house were like 'How many kids?', and then they all realised that it was a woman with a baby, and they sweat dropped, realising it was the adult who had squealed. She didn't act like an adult!

"WEEEE! COME ON kHIARA ANGEL! WEEEEEEEEEEE! UP WE GOOOO!" Mikan squealed as she lifted Khiara into the air and laughed as she held the baby up and Khiara squealed and waved her arms about as Mikan twirled around and laughed, then brought Khiara down and smiled, laughing as she rubbed their noses together and Khiara giggled then kissed her mama sweetly and gooily (HAHA!)

"Awww... You're so SWEET! I LUBS YOU!" Mikan yelled as Khiara laughed and Mikan ran down towards the gate with Khiara in her arms as Khiara held onto Mikan's neck and kissed her cheek as Mikan laughed then opened the gate, but someone stood in front of her and grinned, holding his own baby.

"Hey, I heard your screams from all the way down to timbuckto. Where are you going now? We have SPCM in about an hour and a half. Are you chickening out?" Natsume asked as Mikan smiled and giggled, ruffeling Youichi's hair as Khiara held out her tiny hands and pulled Youichi into a hug, and then Mikan and Natsume had to move forward so that their kids didn't fall. Both of them turned red and turned their heads away, then Mikan smiled as her blush faded.

"Hey, I'm going to the park so that Khiara can kill off the race of pigeons and so we can feed the ducks, why don't you come to!? It's not far and it will do really good to walk! Come on, join us!" Mikan said as Khiara suddenly smiled and pouted a little. Natsume laughed.

"Come ons Uncie Natsu! Lets goey go! Yo Yo can stay with me! I wonts drown him! PWOMISE!" Khiara squealed as Natsume stared at her, then at Mikan who giggled.

"Erm... We call you Uncie Natsume, and by we, I mean both Khiara and I. It's funny! And don't worry, she won't drown him! Khiara just means she'll help him feed the duckies!" Mikan said as Natsume stared at her, then grinned.

"Uncie? Well, Youichi calls you GRANNY Mikan! And by Youichi, Ii mean me. HAHAHA!" Natsume said as Mikan gasped, and turned red with anger as her head popped and Natsume laughed, she was so funny! Mikan then stared at him and smiled, hitting him on the arm.

"You are such a stupid idiot! Don't call me an old granny again or you'll be sued, honey! Come on, let's go!" Mikan said as she smiled and started to walk down the path as Natsume shrugged and followed her, smiling as he ran after her, and they started to talk as they walked.

"Natsume! Let's feed the ducks, okay?" Mikan said brightly as she held out some bread and laughed as Natsume grinned while Mikan put Khiara down and she tugged at Natsume's pant leg and looked up at him with such an angelicly cute face.

"Excuse me, Uncie Natsu, but can I borrow Yo Yo babbles? I need to carry him around and show off." Khiara said as Mikan laughed and Natsume gave Youichi to Khiara, who instantly started to carry him off to the pigeons, trying to stamp on them.

"LOOK AT MY BABBLES! HE IS SO CUTE! HAHAHAHA! I HAVE A CUTE BABBLES AND NOT YOU! ME IS DA BEST1 Come on Yo Yo! I wanna show you off some more!" Khiara said as she carried him off and he drooled then cooed as Mikan giggled then looked at Natsume, and her eyes lit up.

"They are so sweet, right? I hope Khiara has children, she'll love to be a mama!" Mikan said as Natsume grinned and shrugged, looking at his son who was hanging onto Khiara and nearly falling asleep as Khiara ran around, showing him off as people cooed.

"Hm, she seems fond of Youichi, look at how they bond." Natsume said as Mikan nodded and smiled, then her smile brightened.

"Hey! I can not wait until I see Koko and his two little ones again! I love Anna and Nonoko! And Koko is so funny! Wanna get an ice cream?" Mikan said as Natsume stared at her, then smiled and shook his head as she shrugged and ran off towards the ice cream truck. Natsume looked a little sad then, when she had mentioned Koko. Did she like him? Then he smiled again when Mikan returned and smiled like a child again.

"Hey, you're like a really big kid, right? You are so funny when you act kiddyish!" Natsume said as Mikan giggled and took a small lick from her ice cream and beamed, then held it out to him, and Natsume stared at it and raised an eyebrow, Mikan rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Oh COME on Natsume! Take one lick, for peters and cucumbers sake! Come on, I dare ya!" Mikan said as he grinned, then took a lick and laughed as he felt the strawberry and chocolate melt in his mouth and Mikan smiled, staring at him. She sighed, he was so handsome!

"There, wasn't it good!" Mikan said as he grinned, then ruffled her hair, then he checked the time. They only had half an hour left! Time sure flew fast when you were enjoying yourself.

"Hey, it's time to go, let's get the kids together and then we'll head off to the car, come on miss Mikan, or you might fall in the pond because of your clumsyness!" Nnatsume said as Mikan squealed and hit him lightly around the head as he laughed, then they started to run towards their kids, some women swooned when they saw Natsume, then glared over at Mikan.

"I bet she's his girlfriend! Man, she's ugly! A descent guy like him goping to a bitch like her! He would SO be better off with someone pretty, graceful and cool, like me..." said a blonde haired girl as Mikan stopped and stared, then sighed and shrugged it off, she knew she wasn't dating Natsume, and that was fine with her. But she wished she could date him... He was so kind, gentle... He was very handsoem and nice, Mikan liked him for him, not for his looks, even if he was a complete hottie!

"I can hardly wait to see Koko again! I want to tell him some things! Haha! He's so cool, Natsume! Come on, Khiara Angel!" Mikan said brightly as she picked the baby up and Natsume picked Youichi up, and his heart sank. Sshe did like Koko, didn't she? He sighed then put on a fake smile as she smiled, and ran out of the park gates as he followed her.

But he felt so sad now...

**SPCM BLOCK...**

Mikan sat with Koko, smiling and laughing as Anna tried to tug at Mikan's jeans and wanted Mikan to pick her up, so Mikan did and hugged the cute girl. Mikan soon put her down then started to talk with Koko again and she smiled whenever he made her happy and she laughed at all his jokes.

Natsume stared at her then sighed, and he looked over at Khiara and Youichi, but they weren't in the play pen! He gasped and looked around frantically and then sighed when he saw Youichi crawling towards Mmikan and tugging at her jeans, and she squealed when she saw Natsume's boy, and she suddenly hugged him and kissed him. She adored him soooo much!

"I LOVE YOU!" he heard Mikan scream, and he laughed as she had love hearts rising from her head as Mikan kissed the baby again, then let him crawl off with Khiara as she tugged him along, wanting to play house once again. Mikan then looked over at Natsume, and she smiled, waving, then she returned to talking to Koko and they both laughed.

Natsume felt a little jealous, he liked her, he really did, even if they had only known each other for a few days.

Then someone walked towards him and stood beside him, brown hair from her ponytail brushed his cheek as she bent sideways to stare at him, her large eyes glittering and blinking as they stared into each others faces.

"Natsume? Are you okay? You look kinda deep and sad." Mikan said as she sat in the chair next to him and he sighed, then shrugged and shook his head.

"Nah, it's nothing, I was just thinking about... Hiruai, my ex, Youichi's mom." Natsume lied, he was a good liar, Mikan took it in and gasped, then suddenly pulled him into a hug and sighed, small tears in her eyes as his eyes widenedd while she hugged him, he breathed in her soft, musky scented perfume.

"Natsume! Don't let that bother you! If you have a problem and need someone to talk to, please tell me! I'm here for ya, you know that! Oh, and can I babysit Youichi one time? Khiara wants him to play round and I guess you'd like some free time for yourself, being a man and all! Please please Pwetty PWEASE! I won't stop begging!" Mikan warned as Natsume stared at the pretty girl then laughed, and gave her a nod while she smiled and hugged him again. He turned red.

"Thanks! Your a soooo sweet! Okay, I'll be talking to Koko,. but if you need me, just come and tap me on the shoulder, kay?" Mikan asked brightly before bounding off to Koko again to talk as Natsume sighed, his eyes were lost in sadness. He was happy his two good friends were getting along fine, but he wanted to be with her more than he wanted her to be with Koko. He was jealous, but would pretend to be happy just so that she didn't suspect anything...

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Okies! So how was that? Even if Natsume has known her for like, a few days? He still loves her! Awwwww, next chapter will come soon me dearies1 Duckies, love ya'll!

_**Love from Blue -Nniagra/Kelly Mae Matto/Mumu-chan!**_

_**XXX XXXXX XXX X X XXXX XXX XXX XXXX XXX XX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXXX XX XXXXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXX XXXXX XXXXX XXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXXXX XXXX XXXX**_


	4. Set the date!

Disclaimer: I does not own Gakuen Alice or any other form of Anime except the ones I also own Khiara! Who was created in me nogging thats made of straw! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Blue -Niagra: Please read and review me lovelies! Thankies for the last set of comments on this super cool and randomised story!

Me: Okay, let's skip a few months, they're good friends, Mikan, natsume and Koko, but Natsume feels... depressed, he thinks Mikan likes Koko! But does she? Wwe'll know one way or another...

Chapter Four: Set the date!

Mikan was happily playing with Khiara and Youichi in her first rooma nd laughing as they all put a jigsaw together and Youichi ran off with a few pieces, saying he would keep them for his daddy when he came back. Mikan laughed, she loved babysitting Youichi, Natsume hadn't been out in ages and Mikan had also offered to look after Anna and Nonoko for Koko so he could go out with Natsume, she was so kind!

Anna and Nonoko were currently in the kitchen, baking playdough in the oven (which is currently turned off) and Mikan was all smiles as she hugged Khiara, and then let the kids watch cartoons for a few minutes while she prepared the dinner. She was making bacon and eggs, normally used for breakfast, but Mikan didn't care!

"Okay, who wants bacon and eggs my duckies! Hahahahaha! After this, we get some nice candy for dessert, then we get to play more games!" Mikan said happily as she handed them all their dinner, but Youichi had mashed up potatoes because he was so little, and some chopped up sausage. He sucked on the sausage pieces then threw mash into his mouth and got it all over his face as Mikan laughed and fed Khiara, who wanted to play baby.

"Awww, is num nums good? Yeah, come on then, eat it all up! Awww, you're all so sweet!" Mikan squealed as she washed the mush from Youichi's chubby sheeks and then washed Khiara's face and then held Anna and Nonoko to reach the sink so they could wash their own hands and cheeks and mouths. Mikan smiled then hugged all of them.

Mikan smiled as she took out another game and started to play with them, holding onto Youichi as she smiled and played Snap and other things that included cards in it. Once Mikan heard their little yawns, she sighed and decided that it wastime to set up the couch, and she unfolded the couch and put a sheet and blankets and pillows on it.

"Come on my little babbles', let's get you all into bed for a little sleep, your daddies won't be home for long." Mikan whispered as they all stared at her then yawned again and rubbed their eyes, Mikan put Anna and Nnonoko next to each other at the far side, then she put Khiara in the middle and Youichi was curled up next to her daughter as she smiled, and Khiara suddenly wrapped her arms around Youichi and yawned.

Mikan smiled tiredly and then stared at them, Anna and Nonoko were in a hug like Youichi and Khiara, and Khiara's cheek was sqwashed against Youichi's, but they looked sweet together like that. Mikan smiled then yawned herself and stared at them, then looked at her pink and white kitty kat clock and sighed, there was only an hour left until Natsume and Koko returned to pick up their kids, so Mikan decided to occupy herself and she went into her room and found a picture book, then returned to the main room and sat on the floor, reading Khiara's baby book.

It was a few more minutes until she put it down and returned with a few more and a colouring book. Mikan sighed and read again, she finished all the books then sighed and started to colour in the blank pictures and she smiled, filling one in of Cinderella and another of Ariel, all the disney princess characters she and Khiara loved so much. She was such a kid!

"Lalalalalala_! I wonder if I can sing like them? feh, won't even bother. I am such a horrible singer! Sigh, wish I could draw and wish I was pretty with a pretty voice to match! Then Natsume will love me! Nah, I bet he likes hotties, not girls like me_!" Mikan said mentally as she sighed and rolled her eyes, then smiled and continued with her colouring as she listened to the soft snores of the kids,a nd she smiled and closed her eyes, shaking her head happily.

Mikan continued having her fun, but she was so tired. Mikan yawned, then put everything away. Just after she had put everything away the doorbell rang, and she smiled, they were finally there! She could sleep once they had taken their kids home!

Mikan ran towards the door and smiled, opening it up as she stared at Natsume and Koko, who smiled as she smiled and let them inside the house, they looked well, and they had not been drinking, yet. Natsume refused to drink when he was driving.

"Hi! Did you have a nice night!?" Mikan asked brightly as they smiled and Koko nodded, then ran towards hios kids and smiled, picking them up in his arms and kissing their foreheads as they stirred and mumbled, he grinned then walked towards Mikan and Natsume again.

"Okay, I got my kids, see ya Natsume! You should come out with us, one night, Mikan. It'd be fgreat." Koko said as Mikan smiled and gave him a nod, her smile growing as Natsume stood next to her, his hands in his pockets.

"Yyeah! I'd love that! Well, see ya, Koko. Come on Natsume, I'll pry Khiara off of Youichi and then snuggle up with her." Mikan said as Koko left and Natsume gave a nod as Mikan ran towards the couch and picked up Khiara and Youichi, gently taking Youichi from Khiara's arms as she smiled and kissed both the kids on the head, then put Khiara back in the bed and ran towards Natsume, handing him Youichi as she smiled.

"He's a sweetie, he really is. You arw a great father, keep it up. I hope you enjoyed your night, and please, come round anytime. And let me babysit again!" Mmikan whispered as she smiled and Natsume grinned, then turned to go as Mikan waved while he walked towards the gate, and she closed the door, sighing as she yawned again, and she walked towards the couch, and climbed in next to Khiara and wrapped her arms around the tiny girl.

"Nighty nighty my little Khiara Angel. 'YAWN', I lubs you..." Mikan whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, going into dream land where there was sugar plums and the whole ballonie. Mikan smiled as she slept, thinking of one person in particular...

**NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY!**

Mikan woke up and yawned, rubbing her eyes as Khiara copied and carried her blanky around, which was actually and old shirt of Mikan's, but Khiara liked it since she was a baby. Mikan stared at the little girl following her and smiled, she picked her up and hugged her.

"You're a good little girl... Come on, let's brush your hair for ya..." Mikan said as she took out a little green comb and started to comb Khiara's hair when there was a knock at the door and she looked up and yawned, figuring it was the mail man. Mikan stretched and stood up, handing Khiara the comb.

"I'll be back in a moment baby. Mama has to see who's at the door. I'M COMING!" Mikan yelled in a sing song voice as she walked towards the door, not caring that her hair was a mess and she was tired, Mikan walked towards the door and opened it, and was shocked to see Koko standing there! Mikan squealed and hid her messy hair as he laughed.

"Hey, Mikan! How're you? You look kinda tired, can I come in?" Koko asked as Mikan stared at him, then smiled as he came inside and closed the door, staring over at Khiara and smiling as Mikan gasped and brushed her hair quickly and then she helped Khiara to comb hers. Koko grinned and waved to Khiara who waved back and smiled sweetly.

"Hey there, shrimp! How're you today?" Koko asked as Khiara giggled and patted his head like he was a puppy.

"Me is fine, you you? Is An An and No No okies pies?" Khiara asked as Mikan combed her hair and smiled as Kkoko laughed at his daughters new nicknames, and gave her a nod. Mikan smiled as she stared at him, they were really great friends! And he got on so well with Khiara, like Natsume did.

"So, what brings you here Koko? And where are the twins today?" Mikan asked as Koko smiled and looked at the wall then gave her a small smile as Mikan hugged Khiara and kissed her on the little lips as he sighed, then stared at the floor.

"Natsume's looking after them, he said something to me yesterday while we were out... He suggested that you and I should go out, he says we are good friends and like each other alot, he says that we would have a nice time. What do you think?" Koko asked as Mikan stared at him then smiled, looking down at Khiara. Had Natsume said that?

"Re-really? Well, I guess that would be nice, I mean, I don't really get out of the house alot... And it would do some good for me to socialize a little more... Okay! I'll go on a date with you, if Natsume is happy enough to take on Khiara and your kids. " Mikan said as she smiled and Koko smiled, then Mikan sighed and started to hug Khiara again as Koko smiled, then she hugged Khiara and put her down, letting her toddle off as she stared at Koko, who grinned.

"Okay... So how about next Saturday? I'll take you out for a pizza and to the movies if you want. Does that sound okay?" Koko asked as Mikan smiled and gave him a nod as she watched Khiara, and they stood up.

"Yeah, that sounds... nice. Do you want something to drink? I can get you something." Mikan asked, but Koko shook his head and went towards the door as Mikan smiled and opened it for him, he stepped a out and Mikan closed the door behind her as she folded her arms and stared at him, smiling.

"Okay... So, I'd better get going now, I'll see you at the SPCM block and then on our date... Okay, bye..." Koko said as he started to run off and Mikan waved, then sighed and went into the house again, and she saw Khiara standing there, sucking her thumb with her blank as Mikan smiled, and kneeled down to Khiara's height.

Khiara walked towards her and patted her nose for some random reason. (CUTE!)

"Mama looks so sad, what is wrong, does mama like Koko?" she asked quietly as Mikan sighed and pulled her into a hug and breathed in Khiara's baby scent as she smiled a little, then pulled away and stared at Khiara as she sat cross-legged on the floor.

"I like him, he's a good friend... But I can never say I will love him, I don't know how he feels, though, but if I wanted to be with another man, would you let him be your daddy?" Mikan asked as Khiara stared at her, then nodded.

"Only if it's someone who tweats us wight. I don't want a howibal man. I want a daddy like Uncie natsume." Khiara said, hugging Mikan as Mikan stared at Khiara, then smiled faintly and hugged her tightly, so Khiara liked Natsume, and Mikan had a feeling that Khiara knew she liked him more than a friend...

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Okay, so please please review! I love everyone of you and I know I know, Koko and Mikan are on a DATE! well, in the next chapter we see how it all goes, but Mikan and Natsume won't go out for a LOOOOOOOONG time! Lalalalalala! PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Love you all lots for this, love Blue -Niagra/Kelly-Mae Matt/Mumu-Chan!**_

_**XXXX XX XX XXXX XX XXXXXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXX XXX XXX XXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XX XXXX XXXXX XXX XXXXXX XX XXXX XX XXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXX XXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX**_


	5. The date is on a roll

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own Gakuen Alice, but every girl can dream, ne? Wish I did own it, but I only own Khiara Angel!

Blue -Niagra: Okay, if some of you start to act like Khiara I am NOT responsible! I act like her myself, wah! HELP! Nah not really, but I DO act like the cute babbles! Youichi is so sweet in this fic! And Natsume has been put into the OOC category for this fanfic! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Melanie: Yet again she has been on sugar...

Blue -Niagra: SJUT UP MELANIE! (explanation: Melanie is one of my many iner selves. Melanie is the depressed Goth, Mumu kis hyper me but I am hyper enough, the others will reveal themselves one day...)

Chapter Five: The date is on a roll... roll roll roll ROOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL! (sugar has infected my BRAIN!)

"Khiara, come on, let's get you ready for Uncie Natsume." Mikan said sweetly as she picked Khiara up and sighed, brushing her babies hair. Mikan was ready, and she was kinda excited, but not as excited as she wanted to be. Mikan brushed Khiara's pink locks as Khiara hummed, and Mikan looked at her daughters hair then smiled a little.

Mikan was wearing a pink jumper and a pair of black jeans with a sparkly belt. Mikan had put no effort into her clothes at all, she knew she would enjoy the night, but it wouldn't be that enjoyable as she wished. Mikan sighed and hugged Khiara, who hugged her back.

"I love you lots Khiara Angel, and you had better be good when Uncie Natsume gets here, right?" Mikan whispered as Khiara grinned then toddled off, looking for a pony holder as Mikan smiled and sighed, falling on her back onto the floor as she rolled her eyes, if her hair got into a mess, she wouldn't really care.

Natsume was going to be babysitting round her house and not his, Anna and Nonoko weren't going to be there, Koko had his older sister, Sumire, looking after the twins. Mikan sighed, Khiara wouldn't be bored when she had Youichi around to play with and drag.

Mikan sighed and closed her eyes, did she want to go on this date? Miian sighed and sat herself up reluctantly, and she sat in silence for a few minutes when Khiara came running in again, saying she had found a pony holder and Mika smiled, hugging her and kissing the little sweet heart.

"Thanks sweetie. Your mama's little helper, you sweetie! I LUBS YOU!" Mikan squealed, and her love for her daughter certainly showed. Khiara squealed in delight as Mikan tickled her, then Khiara helped Mikan to brush her hair and put in the pony holder. Mikan smiled as Khiara gave her a very neat ponytail, Khiara was good at doing her hair already. (and she's 2!)

"Awww, thanks!" Mikan said, when there was a knock at the door, and Mikan guessed it would be Natsume, and she stood up and held Khiara's hand as they walked towards the front door, and Mikan picked Khiara up as she opened the door to reveal Natsume, who gave Mikan a small smile.

"Hey, you look... Nice." he said, pausing, he thought she looked pretty, but he knew she could have looked better, she looked like she had made no attempt to look nice, and Mikan smiled, letting him in.

"Thanks, come on in, I'll show you where everything is and then we can talk if you like, before Koko comes to take me out. Okay?" Mikan asked as Natsume gave her a small nod and Mikan smiled, closing the door as she put Khiara down on the floor and Natsume put down Youichi, who suddenly hugged Khiara.

"KHAR! KHAR! HUGGLES KHAR KHAR!" Youichi suddenly yelled as he hugged Khiara who instantly picked him up and started to run around with her little babbles and huggle him and kiss him lots and lots. Mikan and Natsume laughed as Khiara squashed her cheek against Youichi's, then started to pat his head sweetly.

"Okay... Come on, here's the kitchen and you can take what you like from the shelves, cupboards and fridge. Khiara's room is the one with the pink and blue door, okay? Bathrooms down the hall way, if you get lost, call Khiara, she knows her way around, and you can watch telly, colour and blah blah cetre cetre. Got it?" Mikan asked as Natsume nodded, and Mikan smiled, then she ran towards Khiara and Youichi, squealing like a banshee as Natsume laughed and Mikan giggled, hearing his laugh and smiling, her cheeks turning pink.

"Hey Youichi! Boy, you're so CUTE! Will you become strong and handsome like Dada?" Mikan asked sweetly as she smiled and Youichi started to hang onto her leg, and Khiara laughed as Mikan giggled, then Khiara ran towards Natsume and latched onto his leg! Natsume laughed nd walked towards Mikan, Khiara still hanging onto his leg cutely as he stopped and Mikan stood up, and suddenly Youichi and Khiara glued to each other like magnets! And Youichi started to suck his thumb.

Mikan smiled and looked at Natsume, who stared at her for a moment before suighing and looking at Youichi, then they both heard a knock at the door and Mikan stared at it, then looked at Natsume and sighed, smiling.

"Well... I guess that's my que to leave, come here Khiara Angel, let's have a huggle from ya! Be a good girl for Uncie Natsume, right? Or Mama will deduct your Juice Bill, haha!" Mikan said, as she hugged Khiara then she smiled and stared at Natsume before putting Khiara down and getting her purse and jacket. She stared at Natsume and gave him a faint smile.

"Okay... Look after her, please, bye Natsume, I had better get going." Mikan said as she turned around and sighed, opening the door and seeing Koko as she smiled, and closed the door while Nnatsume waved, and sighed then smirked when he saw Khiara and Youichi painting each others noses.

"Hey there, shall we get going now?" Koko asked as Mikan gave him a small smile and a nod, then they started to walk away as Natsume played with the little ones. Mikan sighed as she looked over her shoulder, she knew her baby was in good hands, but... She felt bad for dating Koko, when she didn't even like him in that sense.

Natsume painted with Khiara and Youichi as Youichi attempted to eat the paint brush, until Natsume took it away from the little boy, who wished he could protest but couledn't, and growled then folded his arms cutely. Natsume smirked and hugged his kid.

"You can't eatit, mr. Rebel, it's bad, unless it's nontoxic, then you won't get poisoned... Still, don't eat it!Khiara, don't you start eating it aswell!" Natsume said as Khiara smiled and hugged his arm, throwing her paint brush on her picture of a blob and Natsume smiled, and hugged them both as Khiar giggled and kissed his cheek gooily. Natsume stuck his tongue out which made the kids laugh sweetly.

**MEANWHILE...**

Mikan and Koko were in the Pizza Palaza, and they were eating a pizza Koko had bought, it happened to be ham and cheese, Mikan's ultimately faveourite pizza (actually, it's mine...) and they were enjoying it. Mikan smiled as she grabbed her second slice and giggled.

Mikan then drank some of her chocolate Milkshake as Koko smiled and ate his own pizza, they both enjoyed it, but they never made eye contact, they did talk though, and laughed at each others jokes, but Mikan was putting up an act, she was... Normal.

"So, Koko, how are the twins. I can't wait to see them on Monday! I love them so much!" Mikan said as Koko smiled and chewed on his pizza, then gulped it down and stared at Mikan, smiling as she sipped her milkshake through the straw and sighed happily, yummy carbs. (random...)

"They're fine, Mikan, thanks for asking. They really are fond of you, ya know, so... How is Khiara Angel? I hope she is well, like you." Koko said as Mikan smiled and gave him a nod.

"Yeah! She's been painting alot, mainly Youichi! I help her and she helps me when I paint, but when she helps me, she miraculously turns it into Natsume for some reason, I think she is quite fond of him." Mikan said as Koko laughed and shook his head. He smiled then finished his pizza.

"That's really sweet! She must think highly of him, well, once you've finished, shall we get going? To the movie, I thought we could go and see the Titanic." Koko said as Mikan gasped and hiccuped, Titanic was her faveourite all time movie! (and mine) and she loved it! She smiled then nodded.

"Sure, but I'll need to buy a tissue because I cry at romantic things like Titanic! Is that okay?" Mikan asked as Koko laughed and gave her a nod as she smiled and started to rummage in her bag for a tissue, then giggled when she found one.

"Thank goodness I always have one at hand! Okay, yum... I have finished! Shall we go now?" Mikan asked as she gulped down the rest of the pizza and Koko laughed, nodding as he stood up and helped her up while she smiled, then when his back was turned, Mikan sighed, feeling a little sad. She was having fun, kind of. And she wondered how Natsume was...

Natsume smiled as the kids sat on his knee's, watching cartoons from Khiara's DVD's, and Khiara was huugling Youichi and sucking her thumb as Youichi's mouth stayed open, staring at the TV screen and watching figures move on it. Natsume thought Youichi was amazed, he had never really watched TV. Natsume chuckled when his pacifier dropped on the floor.

"Okay, I think you'll be a TV addict one day, my man, but now, it's time for you to have a nap!" Natsume said as Khiara pouted, then held onto Youichi tightly as Natsume laughed and picked them both up, kissing their foreheads.

"No want a nap! No no no!" Khiara said stubbornly, but Natsume just grinned and ruffled her hair, smiling, when Khiara jhad a GREAT idea (it is great, I swear...)

"I knows, let's..." Khiara started as Natsume listened, and rolled his eyes, smiling...

**BACK TO KOKO AND MIKAN... (Sorry, I won't say Khiara's lil plan!)**

"That is s-so sad!" Mikan cried as she wiped her eyes, she was already crying at the movies, it was near the end of the movie and Rose and Jack were holding hands, and he was going to die, Mikan was in tears as she cried and so were some other sappy women, Koko patted her back gingerly and smiled.

"Hey, Mikan, it isn't real, don't cry, come on... We have to go home soon, do you want to go now?" Koko asked as Mikan smiled and sniffed, nodding as he helped her to stand up and they walked out of the room. People were still crying and wiping away their own tears, like Mikan was.

Koko and Mikan drove home in his car, and Koko smiled when they came to Mikan's gate, then looked at her and sighed, Mikan stared at him as he smiled, then put a hand over his forehead.

"Mikan... I had a fun time tonight, and you're a great girl but... I like you, I really do like you, but not in a way that would want to date you, marry you and adopt Khiara. We're friends, right?" Koko asked as Mikan stared at him, then smiled, her eyes watering and she nodded happily.

"Koko... I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you... I'll go now." Mikan whispered as she smiled then stepped out of the car, and Koko drove off, and Mikan sighed as she waved, then walked towards her house, and opened the door, she was going to call Natsume's name, but stopped when she saw something sweet.

"Awww... I think I'll leave you guys to sleep, hm?" Mikan whispered as she pulled a blanket over the three sleeping figures. Natsume, Youichi and Khiara were asleep, and Youichia nd Khiara were in Natsume's arms as they lay on the couch, and Mikan pulled a blanket over them and kissed Khiara's forhead, then smiled.

"Good night, sleep tight. And thank you Natsume." Mikan whispered as she sighed and walked towards her bedroom...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So what do you think? I liked making it, I like making anything! Please, comment and rate this! If you could rate it hahaahahahaha!

_**Syonara, Love Blue -Niagra/Kelly-mae matto/Mumu-Chan!**_

_**XX XX XX XX XXX XXX XXXX X XXX XXXXX X XX XX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XXX XX XXXX XXX XXX XX XXX XX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXX XXX XX XX XXX XX XXXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XXXXXXX XX XXX XXXX XXXX XXX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX**_


	6. How are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will, but I can dream, neh? I only own Khiara and someone who will come into a chapter one day... Soon.

Blue -Niagra: Okay, I will find it hard to do two stories at one, if you all know, I have started doing Team Player aswell, where Mikan is SO OOC in that. Please, enjoy this story!

Chapter Six: How are you?

Mikan was waiting for Natsume to come collect her for the SPCM meeting, Mikan sighed as she clutched onto Khiara, smiling when she thought of the handsome man. She sighed and hugged Khiara, it was october, and it would soon become Halloween, Mikan couldn't wait, she would get to dress Khiara up!

"Where's Uncie Natsume? Do you want to watch for his car, baby Khiara?" Mikan asked as Khiara nodded and started to clap her hands and nod as she started to watch all the cars with cute, beady little eyes, trying to look for the car that held her Babbles Youichi.

"It isn't that one, it's a black one, isn't it, where is it? No, not that one... Where can he be? Is he late?" Mikan asked Khiara as Khiara nodded and kept pointing and shaling her head, knowing it wasn't Natsume's car, then a car stopped in front of them and the window came down to reveal Natsume as he grinned.

"Hey there, sorry I'm late, but I had to go buy some milk for my kid, he was craving it. Oh, and he has learnt how to say a new word, it just so happens to be Granny Mikan." Natsume said, grinning as Mikan seethed.

"You teach your kids so many nasty things! Natsume you big balloon! I don't like you anymore, I am gonna sulk! Sulk sulk sulk!" Mikan snapped as Natsume laughed and grabbed her wrist while she sulked and stuck her tongue out, glaring at him then smiling.

"Come on you goose, let's go. I don't want to be late today, get in and let Khiara kiss Youichi before she gets cranky." Natsume said as Mikan rolled her eyes and ran to the otherside of the car, getting in and putting Khiara in the back seat with Youichi, who suddenly latched onto her and kissed her as she kissed him back.

"Awwww... Sweet, I wish I could do that with a guy again, damn that baka... I hate him so much..." Mikan said as she growled, and Natsume knew she was talking about her ex, who she seemed to hate so much, and Natsume started to hate him, aswell. He sighed then remebered what Mikan had told him the day before after the date with Koko and Mikan.

_"It was a fun date, but I don't want to go on another date with Koko, we are only friends, he isn't the one for me, and anyway, I still have time to find the right man who will love me and be a good dada to Khiara. And I hope you find the right woman, Natsume." Mikan had said as Natsume stared at her, then nodded and gave her a small smile..._

"Hey, Natsume. Can I turn the radio on? I wanna see what musics playing." Mikan said as Natsume shrugged and Mikan turned on the radio, and a song started, but it was a sad song, so Mikan changed it until she vrightened at one song, and Natsume rolled his eyes as she started to sing to it loudly, and Khiara attemtped to sing along, too.

_**I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea-a,  
won't somebody help me?  
I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea-a,  
Won't some body save me?**_

_**Do you wanna know how living is beneath the waves?  
Do you wanna know how everything I knew was changed?**_

_**It wasn't such a big commotion, all you need is magic potion.  
With a wriggle a twist, a splash and a splish,  
You're a fish! help me...**_

_**I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea-a,  
won't somebody help me?  
I'm a little yellow fish in the deep blue sea-a,  
Won't some body save me?...**_

Natsume switched off the radio as Mikan gasped and started to protest, she wanted to listen and sing to that! Natsume just smirked as he drove on.

"Look, I was getting a really bad headache from your singing!" Natsume moaned as Mikan glared at him and started to throwa sulk yet again as Natsume laughed, and ruffled her hair as Mikan started to lighten up and she smiled, making Natsume lift into the air! (not literally)

"You're such an evil man, aren't you? But a very pretty one aswell! No wonder Youichi's mom fell in love with ya!" Mikan said, hugging him as Natsume tried to pull her off, due t the fact that Natsume was driving and if Mikan was hugging him he would jolly well get thrown of the bloody road and they would most likely die or get in the hospital ASAP!

"MIKAN! Damn, are you some kind of stupid or a really rare kind of stupid!? We could have been killed!" Natsume yelled as Mikan stared at him then sat back in her seat and looked at her lap as Natsume pulled over and sighed, then stared at Mikan, who's hands were soon to be drenched in tears due to the fact that she was crying

"I-I'm sorry, I just don't think, forgive me... I don't want us to get hurt, I-I just didn't... I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!" Mikan cried as Natsume stared at her, then wrapped his arms around the crying girl as she stared up at him, tears leaking from her eyes as he sighed, and pulled his arms around her tighter.

"Mikan, just... Don't do that again, okay? It kinda scared me because, I thought... Youichi would... Just don't do that again, please." Natsume said as Mikan stared at him, then gave a small nod as she wiped her tears away and she sniffed, then hugged him again before getting out of the car and taking Khiara from the back seat as Natsume took Youichi then locked the car up.**__**

"Mama, you made Uncie Natsu mad, did you say sowwy." Khiara said as Mikan smiled and gave Khiara a small nod, then she followed Natsume into the SPCM block and they opened the door, walking inside and Mikan was greeted by Koko and Narumi-Sensai, who was wearing Shakespearian clothes for some... Gay reason.

"Why hello! Welcome back to the ultra super SPCM block and Mikan, do we have GREEEEEEEAT news! You see, we are holding a Halloween Party here and everyone will dress up for it, including me!" Narumi said as he held Mikan's hand and she laughed as Natsume sweatdropped.

"Don't you already dress up enough? What are ya gonna be this time, normal?" Natsume asked as crickets started to chirp due to the fact that no on ewas talking thanks to Natsume's new saying thing.

"Erm... I'll put Khiara Angel and Youichi in the play pen, Natsume, you can go and gfet us a drink, kay?" Mikan said as she took Youichi from Natsume and walked towards the Play Pen where she put them down, then started to play with the kids as Natsume watched her, and he smiled as she laughed and played with Youichi and Khiara.

Mikan waved her arms in the air and the three kids (includes Mikan Sakura, my peeps) went 'WHOO', and Mikan giggled as Youichi started to pull her hair and then tug at her long skirt. Mikan also had lots of ribbons in her hair, and Khiara was stealing them!

"YOUICHI BABBLES! I GOTS THE PRIZE! THE LUBSLY PRIZE!" Khiara squealed as she started to run around with the ribbons in her hand and Youichi rapidly crawled after her while Mikan laughed and tried to catch them while crawling, and she fell a few times as everyone laughed.

"I want ma ribbons BACK! WAAAAAAAAAH!" Mikan squealed as she fell down again and she laughed while Khiara tried to help her up, then started to chew on the ribbons as Mikan squealed, then stood up and ran towards Koko, Narumi and Natsume, and she stood behind Natsume as she laughed.

"Natsume! Save my ribbons! AHAHAHAHA!" she laughed, then started to run again when Khiara came after her and started to growl as Youichi sat there, watchin in amusement as Mikan laughed and picked him up while Koko smiled and started to talk. (finally)

"She really is a good mama, isn't she? She loves kids... Wait, she is one... anyways, Natsume, what will you come as for the Halloween party? I wanna come as Elvis Presley!" Koko said as Natsume shrugged and watched Mikan running around happily.

"I might come as a burgalur, I dunno, I wonder what the super hyper pizza maniac will come as?" Natsume said, (meaning Mikan) as they all laughed and went towards the buffet table so Natsume could get Mikan her drink, and he chose her faveourite, OJ, and Mikan ran towards him and smiled, taking it out of his hands and smiling.

"Thanks! They really are hyper, hm? Hey, what are you gonna be for that Halloween party? I can hardly wait! I want to be what I have always wanted to be!" Mikan said as Natsume stared at her and raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"What, blonde?" he asked as Mikan stared at him then growled, punching his arm lightly then sipping her juice before shaking her head.

"No, and being blonde doesn't mean everyone is an idiot, but Natsume, I want to be something pretty! Something irrelavent. I want to be... Nah, I won't tell ya!" Mikan said as she walked off and smiled, bobbing her head about as Natsume stared at her then rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes, I think she should go blonde. Tch... Hey, Koko!" Natsume said as he ran towards his friend and they were engaged in conversation as Mikan played with her little babbles and Natsume's own little babbles...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Mm, Natsume, thanks for taking me and bringing me back." Mikan said as she rubbed her eyes and smiled, she was tired, she had been running around so much that she had become so tired she had nearly fallen asleep in Natsume's car! Youichi was already asleep and Khiara had just awoken because Mikan had picked her up.

"No problem, should I walk you to the door?" Natsume asked as Mikan yawned then smiled, and let him walk her to the front door as she put the key in the lock then smiled as she stared at Natsume.

"You really should come round for a coffee or something one time, I would love to spend more time with you. I know, let's say you come round on saturday, make it a... date. I've been out with Koko, and he hasn't babysat yet, so come on, let's make it a date, huh?" Mikan asked as Natsume laughed then smiled, giving her a small nod.

"Okay, let's make it a date. We'll plan it out tomorrow, Mikan, okay?" Natsume said as Mikan smiled, then suddenly hugged him as he stared at her, wide eyed. Was this happening!? (I wouldn't put it in the fic if it wasn't...)

"Sure, see ya Natsume, sleep tight, don't let the bed buggie wugs bite." Mikan said, yawning and closing the door behind her as she smiled and waved while Natsume sighed and started to walk away as Natsume watched him from her window and smiled a little.

_"I really like you Natsume, I do. And I know you like me back, but I wonder if we can... I wonder if_..." Mikan sighed and let the curtains fall out of her hands as she smiled and walked towards her daughters room, singing a little lullaby...

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Sorry it was so short and crappy, but hey, I have more ideas! Please let me think more while I soon update! Syonara!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXX XXXX XX XXX XXX XX XX XX XX XXXX XXX XXX XXXXXXX XXXX XXXX XXX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XXX XX XXXXXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XXXXX XX XXX XXX XXXXX XXXX X XXXXX XXXXX XXX XXXXX XXX XXXXXXX XX XX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XX**_


	7. It's a date!

Disclaimer: Okay. we all know I do not own Gakuen Alice, but hey, every girl can dream, neh?

Blue -Niagra: Hey, thanks for all your reviews! And now, let's get on with yet another chapter of my awesomely coolio story of SPCM! YAYA!

Chapter Seven: It's a date!

Mikan smiled as she talkd to Natsume about the up coming saturday, finally, she was dating him! Well, she was going on one date with him, but she was so excited! She wanted to look really special for him and everything! She could barely wait for the saturday to roll on!

"So, what shall we do?" Natsume asked as Mikan shrugged, she wasn't really a picky person at all, she just didn't really care, but going to the park was her idea of a date! Mikan smiled as she stared at him.

"Let's go to the park! I don't really like fancy places or anything like that! We canjust have an ice cream and a juice, then I'll think that's a date! Oh, and a trip to the aquarium!" Mikan said brightly, clapping her hands as Natsume stared at her and smiled, then shrugged.

"Okay, sure! Anything for you, and hey, my wallet will stay full!" Natsume said as Mikan laughed and hugged him tightly, happy he would take her on a date. Natsume looked at her and ruffled her hair as people smiled, they were in the SPCM block, and they all knew Mikan and Natsume were going pn a date, Koko was every womans source for hot gossip.

"Okay, so it's set, the park and then the aquarium, right. Okay, I can hardly wait, it'll be really fun." Natsume said as Mikan giggled and blushed, Natsume was so sweet! And it would be entertaining because Mikan was the clown of everything. People thought they looked sweet together, especially with Mikan, she followed Natsume around like a lost puppy!

"Khiara Angel! Come on, let's play piggiebacks!" Mikan squealed as she started to carry Khiara around on her back as she crawled around on the floor and Youichi followed as Natsume laughed, then picked Youichi up in his arms then he picked Khiara up and saw Mikan pout then frown as she sulked.

"Natsume! That's not fair! Say sowwy for taking away my babbles!" Mikan said as Natsume laughed and put down the kids, then started to crawl towards her as Mikan giggled then blushed when he put an arm around her, and gave her hair a ruffle before sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever, I will not say the 'S' word, and you're a bigger babbles than she is!" Natsume said as Mikan laughed and jumped on top of him, tackeling him to the floor and having a play fight while Khiara rolled her eyes and started to drag Youichi away to play House again, and to order the boys about like a real little mama.

"I am winning! I am winning!" Mikan squealed as Natsume laughed, then flipped her over and grinned so he was the champion of their mini fight.

"Not on my watch, kid. Okay, enough play time, it's nearly time to go home, get the kids and we'll go, okay?" Natsume asked as Mikan smiled and gave a nod and ran to pick up Khiara after Natsume helped her up, and she returned, with Youichi attatched to her leg, reluctant to leave her.

"Awww, he's so attatched to you." Natsume said, using a really corny joke as Mikan giggled and shook her head, rolling her eyes as they walked out of the room, Youichi still attatched to her leg as Mikan sighed, it was such a struggle to get him off and to get him into the car! He wanted to cling to her!

"He really seems to like you, doesn't he?" Nnatsume asked as Mikan put him in the backseat and smiled, nodding her head as she stared at Natsume, then turned around before her eyes shined brightly as she stared at Natsume again.

"Yes, and does his dada like me, too? I wonder how much?" Mikan asked as she sat in the passenger seat and Natsume smiled and rolled his eyes, closing the doors and then running to the drivers seat and getting in as Mikan looked at him, trying to hide a rosey blush from his view. Luckily, he didn't see it.

"You know, ever since you started coming to the SPCM meetings, you have created a light and an air around the block, everyone has much more fun now. You know... I used to just, keep quiet ever since Karea left me, it was so horrible, only Youichi was my friend, nearly, when I learned of the SPCM, I went there and I met Koko, and then, I met you." Natsume said as Mikan stared at him, then smiled faintly as she turned to look out of the window and she sighed.

"Yeah... When I joined, I don't think I actually had a social life, but at least I can talk to a guy now, no man would ever come near me... They were scared because I was a mama and they would date me, but I think they wouldn't want to flash cash for me or my daughter, not yet... Men are so immature." Mikan said as she sighed, then she looked up at Natsume and smiled.

"But you're much more mature than anyone I have ever met, Natsume. You're a really good friend and I am glad I met you, I wish I had a boyfriend like you." Mikan said as he stared at her, then smiled and sighed, shaking his head lightly.

_"You can... If you want to be my girlfriend..." _Natsume thought to himself as Mikan looked out of the window and smiled, she was such a bubble girl, so full of life, she was a perfect mama, and Nnatsume had fallen for her over those few months, but... What were her feelings towards him?

**THE SATURDAY OF THE DATE YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...**

Mikan was rushing around as Khiara sat on her bed and watched her, and Khiara was handing her things. Mikan was letting Khiara decide on her clothes and what make -up she wore, luckily for Mikan, Khiara was good with fashion. Mikan's little girl had tried hard and picked out a denim pleated mini skirt, a yellow halter neck and her hair was in pigtails. Mikan smiled as her daughter handed her a hairbobble.

"Thanks sweetie, your mama's angel! Now, pink or clear lipgloss? And how about icy blue eyeshadow?" Mikan asked as Khiara picked the blossom pink lipgloss and Mikan nodded, smiling as she started to apply it and then her eyeshadow and mascara. Mmikan then turned to Khiara and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, you're gonna be a good girl for Koko tonight, aren't ya? And Youichi will be there, too." Mikan said as Khiara suddenly started to bounce on her butt and scream her head off happily. Mikan laughed and picked her up before remembering her ear rings, and she started to put in her hoop earrings with little pink diamonds on them.

"Okay, come on now, mama has to find those dolly shoes with the polka dots on them... I hope you haven't hidden them in the microwave again..." Mikan said as she ran into the first room and looked around as Khiara started to poke her tiny pink tongue out for no reason at all and Mikan kissed her cheek, then found her dolly shoes. Mikan slipped them on and smiled at Khiara, then hugged the chubby cheeked girl.

"Okay, Uuncie Natsume will be here soon, come on, et's wait for him ,yeah?" Mikan asked as Khiara nodded and Mikan ran towards the door and watched out the window as she smiled and Khiara helped her to try and find natsume's car. Mikan was already excited, it was about 3:00pm in the afternoon, but Mikan really would enjoy her date.

Then a certain car pulled up and Natsume came out of it. Mikan stared at him and blushed lightly, he was wearing black jeans and a black shirt that showed of his chest (yay, i love those tops!) and he had a few piercings in his ears and his hair was it's usual messiness, but Mikan thought he looked downright hot!

"Oooooh, Uuncie Natsu looks ready for some L.O.V.E.!" Khiara squealed as Mikan blinked and gasped, where had Khiara learnt this. Khiara smiled innocently.

"Okay, no more soap operas or whatever for you! Did Uncie Natsume let you watch 143+ or read you 13!" Mikan cried as Khiara giggled and Mikan laughed, ruffeling her babies hair then hearing a knock on the door, and she smiled secretly to herself as she walked towards the door and opened it, sighing and counting to three before looking at Natsume once that door was opened, and she smiled as he stared at her, and he was literally knocked head over heels!

"Whoa! Okay... I think I am dating the wrong girl, because Mikan isn't this hot..." Natsuje said, about to turn away until Mikan caught him by the ear and grinned, hand on her hip as Khiara started to run around them and giggle, her skirt floating around.

Mikan smiled as she stared at Natsume, then stepped closer to him.

"Don't say that, I put alot of effort into looking nice, so... Are we going yet?" Mikan asked as Natsume shrugged and grinned, then picked up Khiara as Mikan smiled, and she locked the door and they started to walk down the pathway, and Khiara climbed into the car, and was soon disappointed due to a sleeping Youichi.

"Okay, you look pretty, scratch that, gorgeuas. Now come on, let's get going. We have to go to the park and then the Aquarium, oh no, I had to reserve so many places!" Natsume said sarcastically as Mikan laughed then hugged him as he smiled and stared at her. Mikan then went around to the passenger seat and sat down quietly.

Natsume dropped Youichi and Khiara off at Koko's, and they were all greeted by screaming girls called Anna and Nonoko, and Mikan saw that there was someone else in the house with Koko, and she smirked.

"This your new girlfriend?" Mikan whispered as Koko turned red, and gave a small nod as Mikan giggled.

"She's called Thaira, she is from America, she's nice, she's coming to the SPCM next week so I can introduce her, she loves Anna and Nonoko." Koko whispered back as Mikan smiled and gave him a hug before they drove off to the park, this was Mikan's dream date!

Natsume and Mikan shared a picnic in the park, and they talked about lots of things. Mikan had prepared the picnic and she was forever tackeling him or hugging him as Natsume laughed and tried to pull her away.from him, but he hugged her back after a few attempts at trying to push her away.

Mikan then let him stand up so that he could help her up. Mikan smiled as she slipped her hand in his, and put her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Come on, it's time to go to the Aquarium." Natsume said as Mikan smiled and sat in the car as Natsume started it and they both listened to music as Natsume drove towards the Aquarium, then they walked in together as Mikan stayed beside him, and she ran around like a little kid soon and started 'oooing' and 'ahhhing' cutely as Natsume laughed, and ran after her. Mikan giggled when he caught up with her and held onto her tightly.

"Don't run, little girl! Come on, let's check out the dolphins!" Natsume said as Mikan laughed and they ran towards the Dolphins, and Mikan stared at them as she smiled then stared at Natsume and laughed, she looked so sweet against the water. They walked around some more until they got to the sharks, and Mikan stopped.

"You know, you seem so different from... him." Mikan suddenly said as Natsume stared at her, taken aback she was mentioning her ex on their date, he stared at her and was about to approach her when she started to speak yet again.

"You know, he would never agree to take me to the park or Aquarium, he said they weren't real places for dating, he said they were for people who were poor. He said whoever went to the park were nobodies. He was so evil... He used to tell me money was everything, and he said if he had a child, then he could show off hios pretty little girlfriend and his new son. He really expected that he should have a son. He was so... I can't believe I dated him." Mikan said as she rubbed her arm and sighed, tears filling in her eyes, then Mikan turned to look at Natsume, and he saw the tears glowing on her pretty face, her mascara starting to run as she cried.

"Mikan..." Natsume said as he stepped forward, and he stared at her as she started to cry and shake her head, her shoulders shaking.

"He really hurt me, he told me money was everything, he was handsome, and he told me that a handsome man needed a pretty girl by his side. He told me love wasn't needed, he forced me to do stuff, he hurt me, I am afraid other men will do that to me, Natsume. I don't want anyone to hurt me again. Don't hurt me... Please." Mikan cried as Natsume suddenly wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her head.

"I won't hurt you, I don't want to hurt you... I like you too much to be so cruel to you." Natsume said as Mikan looked up at him, tears trailing down her face as he wiped away the salty tears and she started to hiccup.

"Y-You like me?" Mikan said as she wiped her nose and Natsuime stared at her and gave her a small nod, and he suddenly started to move closer to her face as he closed his eyes and she started to close her eyes as his hands rested on her shoulders, and Mikan leaned closer.

They were inces apart from each other, when suddenly kids ran through them as Mikan and Natsume gasped, breaking from each other. Mikan gasped, then giggled and they stared at each other, and blushed, turning away. Then they started to walk around again, holding hands as Mikan sighed, and closed her eyes.

She loved him, she liked him, she loved him, she liked him, she wanted to marry him...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Okies! Chapter Seven done! How did you like it? Was it too disapointing? Please, review!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra**_

_**XX XX XX XXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXX XXX XX XXXX XXXXX XXX XXX XXXX XXXXXXX XXXX XXXXX X XXXXXX XXX XX XXXX XXX XX XXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXX XX XX XXXXXX XXXXX XXX XXX XXXX XX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX X XXXXX XXX XXXX XXX X XXXX XXXX XXX XXXXXX XXX**_


	8. Happy Halloween

Disclaimer: Hey, we all know that I sadly don't own Gakuen Alice, if I did, there would be a wedding for Natsume and Mikan by now. hey, every girl can dream, neh?

Blue -Niagra: Yah, yet another chapter up.here is the plan, I do one chapter of SPCM one day, then the next I do Team Player. Okay? Goody! Anyways, thanks for your reviews!

So on with the story, last time, Mikan and Natsume almost kissed! But their love isn't yet fulfilled, they have to go through a challenge in one chapter soon. This is how Mikan has to test her love for Natsume, to see if it's strong enough for him... And I have spoiled it! ADIOS! read on...

Chapter Eight: Happy Halloween!

It was alreayd the night of the party for the SPCM members, even if it was a week to Halloween, but Mikan was excited. She had instructed Natsume not to pick her up because she wanted to suprise everyone. Mikan and Natsume were closer, but their relationship was about a wedge away from the lovey dovey stuff, as Khiara had put it so delicately.

Khiara was soon turning 3 years old, on Christmas day, to be exact.

"Come on my little Khiara Angel! Let's get you into the pretty dressy wessy!" Mikan says as Khiara squeals and jumps into Mikans arms and Mikan giggles and helps Khiara hget into her little white dress with the colourful ribbons around the waist line. Mikan had tried her best with their costumes. Mikan smiled as she hugged Khiara Angel tightly.

"You look sweet! As always, what about mama? Will Natsume fall head over heels?" Mikan asked as Khiara blinked then grinned cheekily, like a little monkey, as she picked up a tiny baseball bat.

"Oh he'll fall, hehehe. I make sures of it." Khiara said in an attempted evil voice, whi sounded cute because she had a lisp, and Mikan giggled then took the bat out of her hands and then put her finger on Khiara's nose and pressed her button nose like a button, then she pressed her own.

"Okay, no more evil mode and more huggles mode! Awwwww!" Mikan said as she sighed and kissed her little chubby cheek as Khiara gurgled then started to clap her hands and she started to waddle around, thinking she was a duck and quacking, flapping her arms, then she stuck her feet together.

Now she's a penguin.

"Sigh, Khiara Angel, little Fairy Princesses aren't penguins! Come back here, you little monkey!" Mikan yelled as she ran after Khiara who was giggeling and trying to waddle away on her feet that were nearly pinned together. Mikan giggled as she ran after her saughter and caught her, swooping the tiny tot in her arms and kissing her forehead before twirling around and falling onto the couch, laughing as Khiara giggled and waved her arms about madly.

Mikan then brought her down and smiled as she stroked her babies cheek then kissed her as Khiara giggled then kissed her cheek and snuggled close to Mikan, who smiled and put her on her lap.

"Hey, don't sleep now, Khiara Angel, we need to show Natsume and Youichi what you look like, make sure Youichi doesn't fall butt first when he see's you!" Mikan said as she laughed and Khiara hit her over the head with a plastic wand and started to scold Mikan, who was gently rubbing her head.

"NO! Bad bad mama for saying rude things about Yo Yo! Mama say sorry or she will be turned into a frog!" Khiara scolded as Mikan laughed, then nodded and pretended to look like she was cryimg and she faked being scared as Khiara grinned and held her wand out, ready to turn her mama into a frog.

"No! Sorry, I won't say it again, just please don't turn me into a slimy, horrible and permanently icky frog that Natsume won't like!" Mikan trilled as Khiara smiled then made her stand up, and she hugged Mikan's legs tightly and started to dance around her like she was a merry go round.

"Okay, okay, come on miss Loopy, I need to get you finished then I can start to get changed. Let's put on some... sparkly make up and jewellry, okay?" Mikan asked as Khiara suddenly screamed the house down because she was so happy. Mikan was lucky half her neighbours were deaf from Khiara's constant screaming, or she would be taken to the cops for 'irrelevent noise.'

Mikan sighed then smiled as she finished Khiara's hair and put glitter on her childs cheeks and some pretty pink lipstick. Khiara never wore make up unless it was for a party or halloween. And it was rare to see her in pink lipstick, Mikan usually hid it. Khiara liked to eat lipstick for an odd reason.

Mikan then started to brush the tangles out of her long hair and she applied some glittery make up, silver eyeshadow and glitery lip balm and some shiny like bronzer as she stared at herself in the mirror and sighed, smiling to herself a little as she then started to root around in her closet, looking for her gown that she would wear.

Mikan slid the gown on and sighed, she didn't think she was fat, she was curvy and liked her figure. The gown fit like a glove! It was long and white, and Mikan knew the perfect thing to go with it. Mikan had already made some wings to attatch to her back, and she looked very pretty. Her hair was in pigtail plaits with silver ribbon tieing the bottom to hold them.

Mikan then checked that her hair was all in place and she sprayed it with hair spray and then she picked up Khiara and jiggeled her about to make the happy girl even happier. Mikan laughed along with Khiara who put her little arms around Mikan's neck, and Mikan went to slip on her silvery shoes.

"Okay, we'll be going soon. I ordered a cab! Come on, it will be here in a minute." Mikan said as Khiara nodded and Mmikan walked towards the door, putting on Khiara's little coat as Mikan opened the door and left all the lights on so people though they were in.

"Come on, it's a bit cold out, but you'll be warm, right?" Mikan asked in a small whisper as Khiara nodded and hugged her mama even tighter as Mikan walked out into the cold breeze and shivered, then clutched onto Khiara tightly and smiled warmly, they were both a little warm, and a few seconds later, a familiar yellow cab pulled up outside the gate. Mikan walked towards it quickly.

Mikan got into the cab and paid him up front so she wouldn't forget, and they sat in the cab as Khiara looked out of the window at the night time sky. It had been a while since the meeting, and the party was at night, anyway. Mikan smiled as Khiara watched the street lamps pass by quielty, but Mikan knew inside, Khiara was excited and bouncing with joy.

Once they were there, Mikan was literally clapping her hands with joy, she wanted to really dance and play party games, she wasn't a kid, but she certainly had the brain of one. Khiara was excited, aswell.

"Come on, my little muffin Fairy, let's go in and show everyone how pretty you are!" Mikan said as she thanked the cab driver and he drove off as Mikan and Khiara walked towards the door and pushed it open. She heard music and kids squealing and she smiled when she saw costumed babies and kids running around madly, and she saw the adults, sitting at tables, in their own costumes.

Then as if he knew she had entered, Natsume looked up, and saw Mikan. He first saw an angel. Then he realised it was Mikan in her angel costume. He stared at her, then was glad that he had decided to let Youichi decide on a Prince Costume for him to wear, he had let Youichi decide on his Halloween clothes, oh boy he was desperate (he really was.).

Mikan looked at him and smiled as she walked towards him, and she set Khiara down as Mikan ran towards Natsume, and she smiled.

"Hey, you look like an angel." Natsume suddenly said as he stood up and put a hand in hers as Mikan blushed then smirked, like he knew!

"I am an angel, the costume is a big big hint, einsteine. You know what I am, and you're a very charming Prince, eh, Natsume." Mikan said as Natsume cringed, then gave her a smile then hugged her (out of CHRARACTER!) and Mikan hugged back.

"You're always an angel in my eyes, well, you look pretty, as usual." Natsume said as Mikan blushed, then squealed when she saw Youichi, who was in a little black jump suit with a cat eared hat on his head and a little tail pinned to the backside of his jump suit. He was sooooo SWEET!

"AWWW! You made him a little black cat! Khiara will LOVE him! Well... She'll go gaga over him when she see's what he looks like!" Mikan suddenly squealed, picking up the baby and hugging him to death as Natsume laughed and tried to save his son, who was going to suffocate if Natsume didn't get him away from Mikan's arms.

"Okay, okay... Khiara damages my kid enough, now come on, you monkey! Let's get a drink." Natsume said as Mikan sighed then smiled and followed him to get a drink where Koko was standing with his new girlfriend, he was soon going to stop coming to the SPCM meetings, because he was no longer single.

Thaira came over to Mikan and smiled, Koko's girlfriend, she had blonde hair and was very pretty.

"Koko says you're a good friend, I believe him. I am Thaira, his new girlfriend, I hope we can become good friends." she said as Mikan smiled and gave her a nod.

"Yeah! I am Mikan Sakura! Do you have any kids, like Koko?" Mikan asked as Thaira gave a small smile and a nod to her, and Mikan gasped happily as Thaira pointed to a young boy playing with two little girls in matching bunny suits.

"Those three are my own kids, that's Jack, and Layla, and then there is Myth. They are all my little Babbles. Hahaha!" Thaira said happily as Mikan squealed at how cute they all were. They were sooooo SWEET!

"Awww! They're cute! The little boy is the spitting image of you! KAWAII!" Mikan squealed as Thaira laughed breezily, then started talking to Mikan like an old friend.

Natsume looked over at her as Koko smiled and slapped him on the back, he had a feeling that Natsume liked Mikan more than a friend. Koko grinned as Natsume drank his drink then sighed, staring over at Mikan aain who had suddenly started to hold a baby in her arms. She was cooing away happily.

"Hey, Thaira's great! She loves Nonoko and Anna, and her kids are great! I hope you find a girl one day, Natsume, because ya can't stay single forever!" Koko trilled as Natsume sighed, then slapped Koko over the head as Koko started to gush baby tears because he had annoyed Natsume sooooo much! He was so sorry and so sad now! Boo hoo...

"Shut up, you stupid man, I'll get a girlfriend in my own time, so there!" Nnatsume snapped as Koko rubbed his head, then grinned.

"Well... You seem so cosy with Ms. Sakura over there, and she seems to be enlightened with you. You two are very close, and Mikan won't leave you alone, plus, you hold hands. COSY!" Koko said, emphysising the cosy bit as Natsume growled and clenched his fist, he really wanted to punch Koko cos' he was so damn annoying!

"Shut up, you idiot. Mikan and I are friends, things will develop on their own. As long as we're friends... we're both happy." Natsume growled as Koko stared at him.

He wasn't giving up.

"Yeah but what happens when you get sexual urges and so does Mikan, hm? And what about when you start to think of her nak- urgh!" Koko was suddenly flung on the floor as Natsume punched him without hesitation. He was such an idiot. (This is why I rated it T)

"Shut up, we're around kids. We'll take this outside if you really don't want to live..." Natsume said, walking away when Mikan stood up and told Thaira she was going top talk to Natsume, and she ran towards him, beaming.

"NATSUME! Let's dance, hm? I want to dance with you!" Mikan said happily as she grabbed onto Natsumes arm, and he blushed as a tingeling sensation went through their bodies and Mikan turned away to hide her own crimson blush, but Natsume smiled, and gave her a small nod.

"Sure, let's dance, Angel." Natsume said as Mikan blushed and led him to the dance floor and stared up at is face as he put one hand in hers and then a hand on her waist, and they slowly started to move to the slow music. Mikan sighed, she had never danced with anyone before except her papa, until he had died...

_Every night in my dreams,  
I see you, I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance,  
And spaces between us.  
You have come to show you go on..._

**"Daddy what's wrong!?" a young Mikan asked as she ran towards her papa and kneeled beside him, a great wound was in his chest as he turned his head to look at Mikan.**

_Near, far, wherever you are.  
I believe that the heart does, go on...  
Once more, you open the door.  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on..._

**"Mikan, you're a good girl, look after mama and never leave her till the day she leaves for heaven... I love you, Mikan..." her papa said as he put a hand on her cheek, and she put her hands over his, and stared at him and then the great wound in his chest...**

_Love can touch us one time,  
And last for a lifetime.  
And never go till we're one._

_Love was when I loved you,  
One true time I hold to,  
In my life we'll always go on..._

**"Papa! Papa don't die! No! Papa! No! Don't die!..." Mikan yelled, her voice fading away as her father let his hand fall and his head tilted, tears burned her eyes as she let go of his hand, standing up, and backing away...**

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does, go on...  
Once more, you open the door.  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on..._

**... Mikan started to break into a fast run as tears spilled down her rosey cheeks and her eyes stung with the salty tears spilling from her brown eyes as she ran and ran, past her own cottage where her grandfather was working, and she ran towards a lone Sakura Tree that was dead, and only one blossom was growing on it's dead branches, and she suddenly collapsed on the floor, crying...**

_There is some love that will not,  
go away..._

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on...  
We'll stay, forever this way,  
You're safe in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on..._

As the instrumental for the end of the song played, Mikan felt slightly light headed and ahe started to teeter on her small feet as Natsume stared at her, and she pulled away from his warm, safe arms as Mikan put a hadn on her head, and started to breathe deeply.

"Mikan? Are you alright, Mikan!" Natsume suddenky cried as Mikan stumbled and fell in his arms, unconcious as everyone gasped, and Koko ran towards them with Thaira and the kids. Mikan's head tilted backwards as Natsume lifted her head and stared at the angel in his arms.

"She's had a minor concussion, she isn't hurt, but she is dizzy, I think she has something called Epilepsy, we should get her home, come on." Narumi said as Natsume touched her forehead with his fingers, she was burning up, even if her cheeks looked pale, she was still burning to his finger tips, and he stared at her. She really had epilepsy? Did she have a fit without realising it?

Natsume sighed and looked down at Khiara, who was clutching Youichi in her arms as she stared at him, worried about her mama, and he gave her a small smile.

"Mama will be fine, come on, let's get back home." Natsume said as Khiara nodded and Natsume started to carry Mikan out of the room, in his arms, her head resting on one of the arms and Khiara following him like his own daughter with Youichi holding onto her like his life depended on it. Would Mikan be fine?

What a Halloween this turned out ot be...

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Well hope you liked! Sorry it's a little late, but I have had soooo much to do! Okies arigatou, review and please, I love you all so stay safe and don't do drugs! SYONARA!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXX XX XXXX XX XXX XXX XX XXXX XXX XX XXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXX XX XX XXXX XXX XX XXXX XXX XXXX XX XXX XX XXX XXXXX XX XXX XXX XXX X XXXX XX XXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XX XXXX XXX XXXXXX XX XX XXX XX XX XXX XXXX XX XXXXX**_


	9. Just friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I wish I could, but hey, I can dream, neh?

Blue -Niagra: Okies, guys, I am back! Two stories is hard work to keep up with, especially when I have exams coming up, but hey, I can manage! And the thing that Mikan has, epilepsy, it is a condition that comes in different varieties, some epilepsy is so dangerous, you can't go around other people because of it, but Mikan's is harmless-ish. I chose epilepsy because I have a friend who has it. Okay next CHAPTER!!! D

Chapter Nine: Just Friends...

Mikan stirred from her sleep, she was regaining consiousness, and Natsume was by her side because she was in his house in his spare room. Mikan's eyes fluttered open and Natsume was sleeping, he had been worried and Khiara had to stay with Youichi so she wasn't too worried because she thought Mikan was merely sleeping.

The young woman woke up, and looked around as she sat up, realising the room she was in wasn't hers, then she saw Natsume on a chair beside the bed, and she started to gently shake his shoulder.

"Natsume, wake up... Natsume, where are we?" Miakn whispered as his own eyes opened, and he straigtened up as he stared at her, then gave her a small, tired smile, but his eyes were stern and full of.. fright? Mikan stared at him as he looked at her then sighed.

"Mikan, you're in my spare room at my house. You were dancing, last night, and then you suddenly fainted! I can't believe that happened, I was really worried! Especially since you never told me you had something called epilepsy!" Natsume said angrily, and Mikan gasped, some of her hair falling in her eyes, he knew that?

"Natsume, how did you... I, I don't know what to say! How did you find out!" Mikan cried as Natsume stared at her, then sighed, sitting back in his seat.

"Narumi figured it out, but, Mikan, I want to know what sort you have and I want to know if you need medication and how long have you had it!?" Natsume cried as he grabbed Mikan's shoulders and she cried in both surprise and pain, he suddenly gasped, and pulled her into a hug.

"Mikan, I'm... I'm sorry, it's just, I thought you were hurt..." Natsume mumbled as Mikan cried like a baby and wrapped her own arms around him and cried as she started to explain through her tears.

"Ever since I was born... I have had epilepsy, mine is safe, there are many kinds, but mine is where I sometimes have a fit, my eyes roll to the back of my head and I faint, sometimes I just faint. Sometimes, I stare into space and can't snap out of it for a few moments, I have two kinds, in other words. But... No one knew but me. I kept it hidden from everyone, because I knew someone, who had epilepsy, and no one went near her because of it. Everyone said she was a freak, and only I made conversation with her, she was a good friend, but... I was afraid, I was afraid no one would like me!" Mikan sobbed as Natsume stared at her and sighed, sadly.

"I am so scared, I haven't had medication before, the last time this happened, was when my... my father died." Mika whispered,a nd her voice suddenly went hoarse and dry, and she started to cough as Natsume held her closer, and closed his eyes.

"Don't hide things from me, or I may get scared and think the worst, I'm your friend, right? So friends have to stick together and tell each others secrets. Right?" Natsume asked as tears fell from Mikan's eyes and she stared at him, then gave a small nod and smiled, hiccuping from all her tears then hugging him again. Were they just friends? They hboth didn't know yet.

Their feelings were all muddled up now.

"I am so sorry Natsume, but I am glad you can understand my destress. You don't mind, right?" Mikan whispered as Natsume smiled, and shook his head. He was with Mikan wherever she went, he cared for her so much.

"I'll still be here, I'm your friend, and I know Khiara will still love you the same as she does already, don't worry, I'm staying! As long as you promise to stay with me, as friends." Natsume said as Mikan satred at him, and he wiped her tears away as she smiled, nodding while they stared at each other, eyes locking for a few moments.

Now would have been the time to kiss for the two, but as you know, this won't happen for quite some time, Mikan and Natsume then sighed and smiled as Natsume helped her out of the bed and Mikan saw she was still in her costume, minus the wings and her hair was flowing across her shoulders. They stood in silence, until Natsume asked if she would like juice, and Mikan gladly exepted.

"Thank you, for looking after both Khiara and I. You're, really kind... Natsume." Mikan said as she blushed lightly and Natsume smiled, then pulled her into his arms again as she stared, then closed her eyes as she smiled, she felt so safe, she hadn't felt safe in a long time.

Mikan sighed, then smiled up at him as they pulled away, then suddenly screams of laughter erupted in the house and Khiara came running in with Youichi crawling after her, a spoon in each of their hands, Youichi dropped his dummy (pacifier) and opened his mouth.

"I'm gonna gets choo." he cooed as Mikan squealed and ran towards him, suddenly picking him up in a fuge (huge cuddle and she smiled as she kissed him lovingly. She really adored him and Khiara!

"You're so sweet! I LOVE YOU!" Mikan yelled, it really showed as Natsume smirked, then ran towards them and started to tickle Mikan as she giggled and let Youichi go, Natsume then suddenly swooped her in his arms as she squealed and he threw her onto the couch, then she hugged him as Khiara started to jump up and down, wanting to join in.

Natsume picked her up and threw her int he air as Mikan alughed, then satrted to play with Youichi, they looked like a family, one big happy family, but, they weren't. They were just friends. Just friends...

"DADDY!" Khiara suddenly yelled, and they stopped as Mikan gasped, and Khiara looked up at Natsume, all smiles as they stared at the baby, and Mikan shook her head, had Mikan and Khiara grown so attatched to Natsume that Khiara thought of him as her... Dada? Natsume stared at Mikan, then gave Khiara a small smile.

"If you want me to be your dada, then I will, right?" he whispered as Khiara smiled, then suddenly took his hand and walked towards Mikan who stood up, holding Youichi, and Khiara grabbed Mikan's hand, and placed it into Natsume's, and they blushed. Khiara was being matchmaker, and she was series, this time.

"Mama and Dada hold hands, are you two in love now?" Khiara asked as they stared at each other, then Mikan stepped back, her hand letting go of Natsume's as she shook her hed sadly, and she picked up Khiara. She looked scared. She looked like she was about to cry.

"No... We're just friends. We can never be... Come on Khiara, we have to go." Mikan whispered as she walked out of the house and ran down the street as Natsume watched her, and picked up Youihci. Why was she like this? Was it normal? Yes, it was,

For Mikan was afraid he would return and hurt her again, and she was scared he would try and kill Natsume, her beloved. Mikan loved Natsume more than anything, but he had said one day she would be his again, and she was still afraid, because she was so vulnreble. Mikan knew he would be back, but she didn't know he would be back very soon...

_Hamulin..._

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Soz that it is so short, but I have lots to do! Well, next chap will be up after that next chap of Team player, and you will see what happens int he next chap, someone shadowy from Mikan's past returns, Khiara's dad! How will she react? And this chap takes place on Christmas day... ARIGATOU AND SYONARA!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XXXX XX XXX XXX XXXX XX XXX X XXX XX XXX XXX XXXX XXX X XXXX XX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XXXX XX XXX XX XXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX XXX XXXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XX XXXX XX XX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX X XXX XXX XXX XXX X XXXXX XXXX XXX**_


	10. A shadow from the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any other substance including the anime Japanese makers make. But hey, every girl can dream, neh?

Blue -Niagra: Thank you for your reviews, I love making my stories, I do not know how many chapters SPCM will have, maybe it will have about 17-18 chapters. I don't know. It depends, any way, let's go, HAI!?

Ookies, this one takes place at Christmas time! Khiara's birthday! Wanna see how it turns out? The READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU!

Chapter Ten: A shadow from the past.

"A day till Christmas, and Khiara's birthday, I wonder... I wonder if Santa will come and give us what we have wished, right, Khiara?" Mikan asked as she walked towards the sleeping Khiara who was sucking her thumb, and Mikan smiled as she stared out of the window and sighed, then picked up Khiara's wish list and sighed at the first thing written at the top, it was Mikan's wish, too.

_Dear Santa,_

_For christmas I would like one thing, if it isn't too hard yo get, I want a dada, and mama wants me to have a dada too._

_Lots of Love,  
Khiara Angel_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Mikan smiled then sighed, closing the curtains, unaware that someone was watching her house as the lights turned off and Mikan locked the house up so no one could get in. Mikan then walked towards the couch where Khiara was sl;eeping and picked her up, walking to her room. It was a custom for Mikan and Khiara to share a bed on Christmas eve. Then they would share the same dreams.

Christmas day was special to them, because it was also Khiara's 3rd birthday...

Mikan woke up early that Christmas morning, the snow was falling lightly and the grounds were covered in fluffy white snow. Mikan gasped and beamed, Khiara was alreayd awake, but she was hugging Mikan tightly so she couldn't let go, and Mikan beamed. Khiara was so sweet. Mikan was also expecting company that day.

"Come on, let's go see what Santa has put under the tree." Mikan said happily as she picked Khiara up and they walked out of the room and into the main area, where Khiara saw lots of presents under the tree and she gasped as Mikan smiled and put her down, and Khiara ran towards the large christmas tree and towards the presents as Mikan followed her and sat next to Khiara on her knee's.

"Remeber Khiara, you can't open all of your presents yet until everyone is here! Natsume, Koko, Taira, Youichi, Anna and Nonoko are coming, only one present from Santa to open, then one present from me, then we eat, hai?" Mikan asked as Khiara gave her a small nod and picked up a box present and she shook it, then started to open it slowly as Mikan smiled, and helped her unwrap the birthday present.

"It's a fairy costume! Another one, thanks, mama!" Khiara squealed as she jumped up to hug Mikan who laughed and hugged her back, then Khiara went to open one of her christmas presents as Mikan smiled and helped her and Khiara found she had a baby doll from Santa, this time.

"Okay, what do you want for breakfast, Khiara Angel?" Mikan asked as Khiara jumped up and ran towards the cupboards, flinging them open then bringing out a packet of cake mix and marmalade.

"I want this! With mustard bread!" Khiara cried as Mikan laughed and shook her head, putting them back and taking out some eggs and bacon as she gave Khiara a small smiled and blew her a kiss as Khiara smiled and hugged Mikan's legs tightly, Mikan rested a hand on Khiara's head.

"You sure do eat some strange things, but that was actually my faveourite food when I was pregnant with you... We'll stick with bacon and eggs, okay?" Mikan said as Khiara nodded then ran off to play with her baby doll and Mikan started to prepare the breakfast. She then set it on the floor because they ate near the christmas tree, and Khiara fed her new baby doll some food.

"Khiara, don't you dare break this doll! Santa looked for it all over the place! I know dolls aren't your thing, but look after this one for mama, okay?" Mikan asked as Khiara nodded and stared at it, then kissed her plastic dolls forehead and grinned.

"I'll call you Youichi because I lubs Youichi." Khiara said as Mikan smiled, and finsihed off her breakfast then took her plate and Khiara's away, then Mikan started on making the birthday cake for Khiara who was playing with her baby dolol and dragging it around like it was Youichi, then she started to put it to bed on the couch.

She told Mikan to be quiet and put her finger to her lips as Mikan smiled and picked her up, hugging her babbles tightly. Mikant hen let her go when she heard the doorbell ring, and she looked at her bunny watch on her wrist, it was only 8:01 am, she had told everyone to come at 10:00 am or later, she sighed an dstood up, walking towards the door, wandering who it was, she looked out of the window and saw it was Natsume, she suddenly beamed and ran towards the door, opening it and letting him in.

Natsume stared at her and smiled, then saw she was still in her pyjama's. Mikan smiled and closed the door behind him, smiling from ear to ear.

"Natsume! Merry Christmas! I didn't think you or Youichi were coming so early!" Mikan said happily as Natsume took his coat off and set Youichi down, who started to stand and walk towards Khiara as Mikan gasped happily, and looked up at Natsume, her eyes shining.

"He can walk!? Wow, he's so cute! Hey, I have your presents for you! Santa must have known you were coming, today! Oh, and say happy birthday to Khiara, she'll be pleased!" Mikan said, all smiles as Natsume watched her run off into her room and he stared at Khiara, who was suddenly strangeling Youichi with a large hug and she laughed happily.

"Hey, happy birthday!" Natsume said as he ruffled Khiara's hair and she laughed and hugged Natsume's legs, thens atrted to hug Youichi, showing him her doll and letting him hold it as Youichi stared at it, then started to hold it like it was a real baby and Khiara smiled, proud of Youichi!

Then Mikan came running in, some presents in her hands as she smiled and gave Natsume one, laughing happily as he smiled and gave her a hug as a thank you, and he handed her a plastic bag. Mikan blinked, then smiled brightly.

"Your presents, Santa didn't forget you and neither did I. The first present I think you'll love!" Natsume said as he grinned and Mikan beamed, handing Khiara a present from Natsume and she sat on the floor as Khiara unwrapped a little princess costume and she squealed in delight as Mikan laughed, and Khiara hugged Natsume tightly.

"THANKIES! I LUBS IT!" she squealed and started to run towards her room to change into it as Youici watched ina musement, and followed her out of curiosity and Mikan hugged him before opening her own present, and she stared up at Natsume as she smiled brightly.

"I wonder what it is, but if it's from you, it will be great!" Mikan trilled as she unwrapped it, then once it was revealed she stared at the object in her hands, and Natsume stared at her as Mikan looked, and her eyes looked happy and sad, tears filled her eyes and she stared up at Natsume as she smiled happily.

"Arigatou... Arigatou, Natsume-Kun... I love it." she cried as she held onto the bunny toy tightly and clutched it to er chest in a hug as she smiled and tears fell from her face, then she suddenly hugged Nastume as he stared at her,t hen wrapped jhis own arms around her.

Natsume had given her a pink bunny toy with white ear tips and a blue bow around it's neck, he knew Mikan was more like a child, and she loved toys more than anything, Mikan was so happy with what he had given her. She smiled then pulled away from the hug, wiping her eyes and staring at him.

"Sorry for being a big baby, you must be hungry, I'll make you some breakfast." Mikan said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, ready to make Natsume some breakfast as he opened the present she had given him, and he smiled as he stared at it then at Mikan, who had actually given him alocket, with a picture of her inside of it. She was so thoughtful, he smiled, and put it around his neck, then Mikan came back with his brekfast.

"Here. Sorry if it isn't good, I am not really a great chef, I just make what keeps us all living!" Mikan said as Natsume started to eat, and he smiled, because he liked it, and Mikan smiled, because she knew he appreciated her.

They smiled and talked, waiting for the others to arrive as Khiara and Youichi played happily together...

The others were there and Mikan was all smiles, still in her pyjama's as Khiara ran around in her newest princess dress and Youichi walked around, making everyone laugh, in his new style, a fairy dress that Khiara had managed to get him into. Mikan smiled as she sat them at the table and put a cake in front of Khiara.

It was pink icing and it had angels on it for Khiara's birthday, and Khiara smiled as she clapped her hands at her mothers creation.

"Okay Khiara, when I light the candles you have to blow them out and make a wish, okay my little angel." Mikan said as Khiara nodded and Mikan started to light the candles as Khiara watched her, then once they were all lit, Khiara blew them out while closing her eyes, then she opened her eyes again and smiled as everyone clapped and Mikan hugged her, then hugged her cuddly bunny toy tightly.

"Good girl, com on, lets eat. Khiara and Youichi get the first slice!" Mikan said brightly as she gave Natsume the bunny and she cut the cake and handed everyone a slice before getting her own and sitting beside Natsume, taking her teddy back as Natsume smiled, she loved that teddy, she was so attatched to it! Like she was attatched to him...

"Awww! She's so sweet!" Sumire said, Koko's sister, and Mikan smiled, she knew they would become good friends, Ssumire was kind and liked Khiara alot. SDumire smiled and stood up, then picked up her nieces and kissed them as they squealed happily and their arms flew about proudly.

Mikan laughed and picked Khiara up, still clutching onto her bunny tightly as Khiara laughed and Mikan kissed her little babbles.

Natsume was walking towards her, and Youihci started to fight to get out of his dad's arms and so, Natsume put him down and Mikan put Khiara down, and Natsume stopped in front of her as Mikan smiled, then Khiara tugged on Mikan's pyjama oant leg and Youihci tugged at Natsume pant leg, and they stared at their kids.

"Mistle..." Khiara started

"... Toe." Youichi finsihed, and the young kids pointed up at the ceiling and Natsume looked up, and so did Mikan, and Mikan started to blush as Natsume's ears turned red and they satred at each other, their kids sure were smart! Then Mikan clutched Bunny to her chest tightly and looked at the floor shyly.

£"Oh my... I guess... We're in a spot of bother here, hehe. Should we?" Mikan asked in a small voice as Natsume stared at her, then tilted her head up to face him as she looked into his eyes and turned deep pink as he stared at her with kind eyes.

"It is a tradition, so, yeah." he said, and brought his face closer to Mikan's as she slowly closed her eyes,a nd they neared each other as Mikan's grip on her rabbit tightened, awaiting the destined kiss, but, destiny changed, and the front door suddenly flew open and Mikan's eyes snapped open as she pushed Natsume away and gasped, staring at the figure in the doorway in horror.

"Hamulin!" she cried as the sandy haired man grinned and walked towards her, the door slamming close behind him as he walked towards her and held his arms open to Mikan, who stared at him, and Natsume saw it, fright in her eyes, the fright that shadowed in her eyes whenever she spoke of one certain man, her ex boyfriend...

"In the flesh! I have come back for you, Mikan! I now have money that can buy your love back! And our childs!" Hamulin said as Mikan stared at him, then bowed her head as she turned while everyone stared at her, and her shoulders started to shake in fright and in shock. Natsume stared at her as tears enveloped her hazel eyes.

"Everyone... This is Hamulin... Khiara's father..." Mikan whispered, her voice was shaking as her tears threatened to fall, and Natsume stared at her as Hamulin grinned, and glared at Natsume then put his arms around Mikan's shoulders as her hair covered her face.

"And her boyfriend! Hehehe... I kissed you." he said as the tears suddenly fell and hit the floor as everyone stared at Mikan, and then they left as Natsume looked at her, was she still vulnerable? Yes, Mikan was too weak to keep Hamulin out of her life for good...

**SADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSADSAD!**

So how was it? I bet you it was bad! I am no good anymore! Poor Mikan, Hamulin returned! Next chapter, you will see what happens! Okies, REVIEW AND READ! BYE! DON'T LET ANY GUY/GIRL HURT YOU!!! SYONARA!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra**_

_**XX X XXX XX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XX XXXX XX XX XXXX XXXX XX XX X XXX XXX XX XXXX XX XXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XX XXX X XXXX XXX XXX XX XXXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XX XXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XX XXX XXXX XXX XXX XXXXX XXX XXX XXX X XX XX XXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XX **_


	11. Life with Hamulin

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Kya! But every girl can dream, neh?

Blue -Naigra: Okay, in this chapter we all see how Mmikan copes with having Hamulin around again, and how Khiara looks at it. I know you want to know who he is, but as you have all guessed, he is troubl;e for Mikan because obviously she is really scared of him. So please Read and Review!

Chapter Eleven: Life with Hamulin.

Mikan sat on the couch as Hamulin paced the floor. Mikan was staring at the ground, and Mikan's hands were gripping at her knees as her bunny sat next to her and she looked at her bunny, then at the ground again. She was scared and she was shaking. Mikan was frightened. Khiara was in her room, on her bed, listening.

"So, have ya missed me Mikan?" Hamulin asked as Mikan looked up at him, and gave him a small nod as he grinned and went to sit beside her, throwing the bunny toy out of the way as Mikan gasped, then bit her lip and closed her eyes as Hamulin sat next to her.

"Look at me when I am talking to you! Now!" Hamulin snapped as Mikan slowly lifted her head and stared at him, he didn't notice the fright in her eyes, all he knew was that he was in control, still. He was still in control of her life.

"Good girl..." he said, then Mikan opened her mouth, and her voice was barely a whisper.

"W-What happened to your other girlfriend? The one who couldn't get pregnant?" she asked weakly, and Hamulin glared at her, then sat back and shrugged.

"She was a slag and went off with another guy, and she wasn't as pretty as you were, she couldn't give me what I wanted. Tell me, Mikan, have you been with another guy?" Hamulin ask, and Mikan shook her head, it was true, but she had been close to kissing someone. Hamulin smirked and stood up, stretching.

"Good... Or else I would have had to hurt you, you never really used to get the message before, did you?" Hamulin said, breathing down her neck and Mikan gasped, suddenly tears escaped her eyes as she remembered how he hit her, kicked her, made her bleed. How much he had said he hated her...

Mikan shivered at the thought and Hamulin ignored it, then walked towards the bedroom door that belonged to Khiara, and he pushed it open as Kkhiara gasped, and stared at him. Khiara look frightened, she didn't like him, and she knew Mikan hated him more than anything. Khiara sucked her thumb in fright.

"Hey! Little girl! Come here!" Hamulin snapped as Khiara stared at him in fright, then climbed down from her bed and slowly walked towards him as Mikan watched in horror. Hamulin smirked and put his hands on his hips as he grinned.

"You, you are Khiara, right? What happened to the little boy Mikan was meant to have!?" Hamulin snapped as Mikan looked into space, tears in her eyes as Khiara stared at him in fright, then looked at Mikan, then Hamulin again and she shook her head.

"Mama only had me... There was no little boy... She got a precious girl instead..." Khiara mumbled as Hamulin glared at her, then, he picked her up and grinned, Mikan gasped and ran towards him, then he threw Khiara towards her bed, and she hit her head, hard. Mikan gasped and stopped, and Khiara started to cry as Mmikan burst into tears, shaking her head.

He was still violent!

"Shut up, you brat! You are a failure as a mother, Mikan! I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back later, don't touch that brat! Khiara is unwanted!" Hamulin snapped as Mikan watched him walk out, and Khiara sat there, her head bleeding as Mikan cried and crawled towards her, and hugged the little girl. Mikan knew Khiara wasn't very safe under Hamulin's eyes. So she had to do something.

"Don't cry, don't cry! I'll make sure you're safe, I promise! Let's look at your hands, come on my baby." Mikan sobbed as she took Khiara into the kitchen and found some bandages and wrapped them around Khiara;'s small hands as Khiara sniffed and stared at Mikan, who looked like she had failed.

"Khiara... I'm sorry... I failed you, as a mother... You aren't safe here." Mikan whispered as she picked Khiara up and looked at the door, then put on a large summer hat and started to pack some of Khiara's things in a small suitcase and some of Kkhiara's faveourite teddies, then she hid them under the bed and put Khiara to sleep quickly, ad she took of the hat, hiding it so Hamulin wasn't suspicious, and she went to her own room, scared and shaking.

She knew Hamulin was bad knews, but she was too scared to stop him from hurting her.

_"Don't hate me once I let you go, Khiara, it's for your own good... He'll only hurt you like he hurts me... I will let you go, tomorrow..." _Mikan thought to herself as a silver tear streamed down her face and she walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, crying as she tried to sleep...

"WAKE UP!" yelled a drunkern Hamulin, grabbing Mikan by the hair and she gasped, pain emitting through her whole body as he hit her and threw her against the wall as Mikan gasped and fell in a heap, she was tired and hurt, it had been normal when they had been together in the past, and now, it was worse...

"ARGH!" Mikan cried as Hamulin started to hurt her, punching her stomach as tears spilled down Mikan's face and she tried to handle it, but she couldn't. Hamulin grinned and slapped her around the face as Mikan cried, and Khiara listened, frightened. She was shaking and rocking from side to side.

"He... Isn't my dada... My dada is Natsume... dada... come save mommy..." Khiara cried as Mikan felt the pain while Hamulin laughed. It was happening again and again, the thoughts replaying in her mind like the last time. She was hurt, cold, bleeding... Hamulin hated her and wouldn't stop... He would never stop...

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**A YEAR LATER...**

"_Khiara, I want you to promise me that you will never forget mama no matter what... I love you, but... Mama failed you... she let your dada hurt you, and because mama let him do that... mama can not keep you... Be a good girl, because mama loves you so much..."_ Khiara heard Mikan's voice in her head over and over as she slept. Khiara woke up and gasped, she had been thinking of that for so long!

Khiara trembled, and she then looked up at Natsume who was sitting beside her. Mikan had left Khiara in the care of Natsume for a while, Khiara had stayed with Mikan and Hamulin for a few days before Mikan finally took Khiara and left her with Natsume. Khiara sighed and tried to sleep again.

But she couldn't, she just couldn't. She was 4 years old and sometimes saw Mikan in the park, with Hamulin. Natsume held onto Khiara tight and Khiara was always holding onto him, scared of Hamulin. She had seen bruises on Mikan's arms. She knew who had done them. She still remembered Mikan.

Khiara, Natsume and Youichi still went to the SPCM center, but Khiara was less energetic, and Natsume wasn't happy like normal. All he had left was Khiara and Youichi. Khiara called him dada, and she talked to him about Mikan, to feel closer to her mama.

Khiara sometimes cried because she wanted Mikan so badly. Khiara sometimes cried at her new school because she wanted to be with her mama again so badly. Natsume would always come to her and hold her. He had remembered what Mikan had said to him when she gave him Khiara...

_"Don't let Khiara come near me again, or she will get hurt... If Hamulin keeps away from her then Khiara will be safe. Natsume, don't let her forget me, I have a picture of her and I in her suitcase, keep it with her all the time, and ... Make sure she wears that pink ribbon everday... It was once mine, once my mothers... Let Khiara grow up, let her be safe... Unlike me. I failed her... I failed myself..." Mmikan said sadly as she looked at the ground, and then she walked off as Natsume watched her while he held the sleeping Khiara..._

"Khiara, can't you sleep? Come here and let me hug you." Natsume said holding out his arms as Khiara crawled into them and closed her eyes, tears forming in her eyes as Natsume stared at her, then pulled her closer while Youichi watched, then joined them and started to suck his thumb. He was 3 years old, and he knew how Khiara felt.

"Don't cry... Stay strong." Youichi said as Khiara looked up at him, then hugged him tightly and burst into baby tears as she hugged him tightly. Khiara shook her head as she bawled into Youichi's tiny chest and Natsume hugged them both. Youichi was sad whenever Khiara cried so.

"Daddy! Why can't mama let him leave!? Why does he hurt her so!? DADA!" Khiara cried as she started to punch the couch, and Nnatsume rubbed her back, picking her up and hugging her tightly as tears filled his own eyes and he shook his head, he didn't understand, either.

"Don't cry... Mikan wouldn't want us to cry... Be strong, Khiara Angel... We'll see her in the park... Let's go now..." Natsume whispered as Khiara stared at him, then gave a small nod and let him get her coat and she put it on and put her hair in a ponytail. Then they walked outt ogether, holding hands.

Khiara always went to the park with Youichi and Natsume, that's when she saw Mikan. Khiara never forgot her mama. She looked around once they got there and she started to walk to the duck pond. There was no life in the park without Mikan.

Then Khiara remembered something Hamulin had said to her mama...

_"Don't act like a child! You stupid woman! No wonder you can never get anywhere in life! You have no life anyway! It's that mistake bringing you down!" Hamulin yelled as he slapped Mmikan and she cried, while Khiara watched from behind her door, she saw mama crying, she saw mama hurt, and she couldn't save mama..._

Then Khiara remembered something else Mikan had told her...

_"You will always have a place in my heart, mama can never forget you... can she? If mama does, then that means dada did a bad thing to mama, but Khiara stay happy, be happy for mama and cry if something hurts. Don't be afraid to do something... You can always see mama from the park, your window, or the picture... Mama is always with you..." Mikan had said as Khiara stared at her while they had walked through the rain..._

Khiara stared at the ducks in the duck pond, and then she looked up, and she saw Mikan. She stared at her mama for a second, and she saw Mikan in a long denim skirt and a green jumper. Mikan had a blue summer hat on and she had her hair down. She looked sad and she was sitting on a bench. Khiara stared at her, and she looked at Natsume, who was watching the ducks with Youichi, and Khiara then took a small step forward, and started to walk towards Mikan.

But she stopped, she had suddenly seen Hamulin walking towards Miian, a fake smile on his face as Mikan stood up. He said something and Mikan nodded, and started to follow him as he walked away, but Mikan looked in Khiara's direction and gasped, then waved a little before running after Hamulin who looked angry, and Khiara started to wave, then she ran towards Natsume and held his ahnd tightly.

Natsume stared down at her.

"Khiara, what did you see?" he asked Khiara quielly as she looked up at him and shook her head a little, and threw some bread to the ducks and stared out at the pond as she sighed sadly, then smiled a little.

"I saw mama..." she said as Natsume stared at her, then smiled and picked her up, and Youichi, and he started to walk them home,

Meanwhile...

"Ow!" Mikan cried as Hamulin hit her again and again, he was sober, but, he was hurting her worse than normal, then he picked up her bunny teddy as Mikan shivered on the floor, tears streaming down her face and blood falling from her forehead.

"You stupid bitch! I can't believe you went to that damn park!" Hamulin yelled as he started to hold onto the bunny tightly, nearly ripping it's ears out as Mikan coughed, and slowly lifted herself with her arms, but she fell back on the floor asain and stared at him weakly, shaking her head as she wiped away her tears.

"I-I went to see Khiara... You know I can not forget her, just because you can!" Mikan screamed as he kicked her to the wall and she cried in pain, tears streaming down her face as he growled, then started to rip her bunny apart as Mikan screamed and held out her hand, then fell on the floor, her body shaking and she was crying as she closed her eyes, shaking her head and screaming, tears hitting the floor.

"No!" Mikan cried as he started to kick her, he threatened to stab her. Mikan cried and cried as he locked her in the room, not letting her out. He treat her so badly...

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

Sorry it was so so so so so SAD!!! But Hamulin is so mean! Okies, I'll be going on a holiday soon! Then I have a Halloween! SYUONARA! REVIEW! MWAH!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXX XXX XXX XXXX XX XXXX XX XX XXXX XXXX XX XX X XXX XXX XX XXXX XX XXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XX XXX X XXXX XXX XXX XX XXXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XX XXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XX XXX XXXX XXX XXX XXXXX XXX XXX XXX X XX XX XXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XX **_


	12. Sad and loving nights!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, neh, but every girl can dream, kyamo!

Blue -Niagra: Thank you for your reviews, and Gomen for making some of you cry, it seems that I have a tragedy in all my stories, like somebody is really mean, but hey, don't you think I made his character as the big bad boyfriend right nye? And don't worry, she doesn't die.

But Natsume will save her from the peril in this one near the end, though! But it isn't a happy ending for Mikan, I think... My sis knows the plot, right, Alchy?

Alchemist: Yep! NYA!

Blue -Niagra: Kyamo... Let's get on with the story line, nye?

Chapter Twelve: Sad and loving nights!

Mikan sat on the floor as she rocked from side to side, scared of Hamulin, who could be home any time soon, he had went to buy his beer yet again. Mikan was miserable and didn't act the way she used to, the only thing that kept her alive was Khiara Angel and thinking of Natsume.

When Mikan saw Khiara, she felt happy, because Natsume was looking after her daughter well. Mikan liked Natsume, and she wished he could help her, but, Mikan had told herself she had failed as a mother and a friend all together.

She believed she was a complete failure.

Mikan then heard footsteps and she gasped, sitting straight as the door flew open and banged shut, and Hamulin walked in, eyes all blearry and his face looked scary. He looked over at Mikan, who stared at him and quickly ran off, to Khiara's room so she was safe. She locked the door because Mikan had installed a lock.

"Oi! Come out of there you coward!" Hamulin yelled, but Mikan just cried and hid under Khiara's bed, the cover falling on top of her head as she cried and cried, hating Hamulin for putting her through all of it. He was kicking the door, and then she heard him walk away, and the front door closed.

Mikan sat up, her tears falling to the floor. Had he gone out to buy more drinks. Mikan looked around, then looked outside the window and stared outside, it was drizzly and raining really hard. Mikan shivered. She was so scared! Hamulin would hurt her so much!

At least Khiara was safe. Then, Mikan heard a knock at the door. She screamed and hid under the bed, scared and crying, her blood was going fast, she thought it was Hamulin, until she heard the voice she hadn't heard in a long time, ever since she last saw Khiara in her arms...

"Mikan! It's Natsume! Let me in, it's freezing!" he yelled as Mikan gasped, and stood up, walking towards the door slowly and unclocking Khiara's door, then slowly, she walked towards the front door, and opened it, staring at a dripping Natsume. He was alone, and he saw Mikan, bruises along her arms and some scars. She looked so bad! She looked tired and frightened, he stared at her as she stared at him, and he came in, wet and shivering.

Mikan suddenly fell against him and burst into tears, her shoulders shaking fiercly from her crying.

"Natsume! Natsume!" she cried as he held her, getting her wet in the process. But all she wanted was to cry in his arms...

Mikan was on the bathroom floor, kneeling as she dried Natsume's raven hair with a white towel while he sat, his head hung low so she could dry off his hair, and Mikan gave a faint smile as she dried the dripping hair. She then started to speak in a small voice,

"So, how's Khiara? Is she doing well? Does she remember me?" Mikan asked shyly as Natsume gave a small nod as his answer, and he spoke.

"Yes, she keeps talking about you... I can't believe you have put up with this for so long, Mikan. Khiara misses you, why don't you see her again? It's been so long, she'll be 5 in 2 months." Natsume mumbled as Mikan stopped drying his hair, the towel was still on his head. She rested her hands on his head as she stared at him with sad, lonely eyes.

"Natsume... I failed as a mother, she can never forgive me, she knows I still love her though, right If she does still love me... Then I am happy, but I let him hurt her, I can't put her through that once again, watching me get hurt was enough pain for her." Mikan said sadly as Natsume looked up at her, and Mikan's forehead suddenly fell against the top of his head, and she gripped the towel that was still on his head, and her shoulders started to shake as she cried.

"I-I'm sorry... For being such an idiot... I'm sorry for making her go through so much pain... I'm sorry for being with him... I'm sorry for... For... For..." Mikan's voice was turning into a whisper as her hands slipped from the towel, and Natsume saw her tears were hitting his hands, and he stared at his hands before looking up at the crying girl, then he put a ahnd on her cheek.

"Sorry for what?" he asked as Mikan stared at him, and shook her head, then suddenly, she kissed him as her tears spilled down hern cheeks, and she slowly pulled away and stared at him, wiping her tears away. Natsume was gobsmacked! She had just... kissed him!

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart... I know I am with Hamulin, but he hates me! I never felt so alive with someone except you! Natsume I have fallen in love with you! Hamulin hurts me, and the only thing that keeps me alive is you, Youichi and my little angel!" Mikan cried as more tears spilled down her cheeks, and Natsume pulled her into a hug. Then he stared at her and wiped her tears away with his thumb aas she stared at him, and gave her a small smile.

"You're forgiven, but see Khiara, please, and leave Hamulin, make a new life with me." Natsume whispered as Mikan stared at him, and wiped her eyes, smiling and nodding as she sniffed, then he pulled her into a kiss, just when Hamulin walked in and glared at them. Mikan pulled away and gasped.

"HAMULIN!!!" she cried, and he slapped her towards the wall as she cried in pain and Natsume stood up, in shock. Mikan stared at him as she held her cheek, tears pouring down her face,

"I-It was a mistake!" Mikan cried as Natsume gasped and Hamu.lin grinned, he had won once again! He folded his arms in victory, wait, Mikan wasn't finished, and victory decided to take it's toll (yes, crappy line, but very effective, neh?)

"I-It was a mistake to get back with you... I love Natsume! Get out Hamulin, I can't let you hurt me further!" Mikan cried as Hamulin gasped and Natsume stared at her and then ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her, but Hamulin had other ideas. He pushed Natsume out of the way, and headed towards Mikan.

"You BITCH!!!" he yelled, slapping her as she cried out in pain, and he punched her. sending her into the wall as Mikan cried in pain, clutching her tummy as tears seeped from her eyes, then Hamulin started to kick her as Natsume tried to stop him, but Hamulin hit him over the head, and then Hamulin ran out. Mikan thought he had run off.

But how wrong she was. He returned with a sledge hammer. (Oh help.)

"Oh no! Hamulin don't do anything drastic!" Mikan cried as Hamulin grinned, and raised the sledge hammer...

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT THE SCENE IS TOO DRASTIC, YOU WOULD CRY BIG TEARS SO I CAN NOT SAY IT OR THIS WOULD BE UNDER HORROR! PLEASE, WE WILL SKIP THE DRASTIC PART...**

Natsume held her hand. He had got rid of Hamulin, he had fricking kicked the hell out of the drunk! Mikan, she had been hurt, her legs were badly injured thanks to Hamulin. Natsume was by her side in the hospital with Khiara and Youichi, who were sleeping in the next bed because they were so tired.

Mikan stirred, but didn't wake up,. Natsume sighed, and lay his head down on the bed by her side as he closed his eyes and thought about her, she had been sleeping for so long, around 20 hours or less. He was worried, but at least she was safe...

_"Mr Hyuuga, I presume. Ms. Sakura has been given some fatal injuries, we also found scars and bruises on her, do you recall how she got these?" a doctor asked as Natsume gulped and nodded sadly._

_"Yeah... Her ex did them and tried to hurt his kid, but she gave me Khiara so Khiara wouldn't get hurt... Anything else you need to know?" Natsume asked coldly as the doctor shook his head and gave Natsume a small smile, then a nurse passed him some papers, and the doctor looked through them, and he turned pale._

_"Erm... Mr. Hyuuga, we have got the test results back, and it seems that... Ms. Sakura may have Breast Cancer and she can not walk again, I am so sorry." tjhe doctor said as Natsume stared at him and gasped, Mikan couldn't walk again, Natsume felt the tears sting in his eyes..._

Natsume stared at the sleeping woman beside him, and clutched her hand as he remembered those words, she would never walk again, she would live in a wheel chair from then on, they could fight the cancer, Mikan was strong, as long as she had Khiara. Mikan slowly opened her eyes, and stared at Natsume sadly.

"I am sorry for putting you through so much... And I am sorry for forcing my daughter upon you... Natsume, please, don't leave me this time." Mikan whispered, a silver tear streaming down her face as Natsume stared at her, then wiped the tear away and kissed her cheek softly as she stared at im, and he gave her a small nod.

"I won't leave you..." he whispered as Mikan gave him am small smile, then felt pain through her legs and she cried out in pain, shaking her head, then she lay down again as someone else put their hand over Mikan;s, and she stared at her grown up Khiara angel.

"I won't leave you, mama." Khioara said, and Mikan gasped, when Youichi suddenly put hishand over Khiara's and Mikan's, and stared at them all.

"Me neither, mama." he said as Mikan stared at them, then smiled as she closed her eyes to rest...

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

Okies! That is the end of chapter 12! No no no! It isn't the end! So don't worry! Nya! Anyways, please, feel free to cry if you like, I mean... I cried, I feel really sad about what I put. But Please, review! I hope you liked it, and another chapter will come soon! Kyamo!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XX XX XXXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXX XXXX XXXX XX XX XXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXX XX XXX XXX XXXXX XX XXXX XXXX XX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XXX XX XX XX XXXX XX XXX XXX XX XXXXX XX XXXXXXXX XX XX XXXXX XX XX XXX XXXXX XXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XX XX XX XXX XXXX X XXX XX XX XXX XXX XXX XX XXX XX XX**_


	13. Learning with love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakune Alice, I own Hamulin but thats all... And Khiara!

Me: Okies, I know, all of you should really hate me for putting Mikan under such Misery, but okies! She has beat cancer! A friend made me get rid of cancer, and she may walk again, not definately... But you'll just have to wait and see!

Okies lets get this on with! NYA!

Chapter Thirteen: Learning with Love.

Mikan sat in a wheel shair as she watched Natsume playing with Khiara and Youichi at the SPCM center, everyone had hear what had happened, and Hamulin was in jail because of it. Mikan was pleased, she had finally beaten him. He was such a mean man!

"Mama! Can I draw?" Khiara asked as Mikan smiled and gave her a nod, then hugged her child as Khiara laughed and gave her a kiss when Natsume walked towards her and smiled, putting his hand in hers as Mikan smiled brightly.

A few days ago, they had recieved a call from the hospital, Mikan had gotten rid of the cancer so they were all happy. Mikan still wasn't dating Natsume, but they had actually confessed their feelings, but Mikan wanted to wait until she felt stronger.

"Sure, do what you want, my little Khiara Angel!" Mikan said happily as Khiara smiled and kissed her mother before running to get some paper and crayons as Mikan smiled, then stared at Natsume who was playing with his son. Mikan had moved in with Natsume, so she was safe. Mikan was really happy with him, and she was happy being back with Natsume, again.

Mikan smiled as she watched Khiara drawing at the table, then she saw that Natsume walked towards her again with Youichi, who held out his arms for a hug as Mikan smiled and hugged the baby boy, well, the toddler. He smiled as he hugged her and Mikan laughed when the kid kissed her on the nose as Natsume laughed, and took him away then hugged Mikan himself.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked as Mikan smiled, then gasped and put a hand over her leg when it started to seer in pain. Natsume gasped, then picked her up as she closed her eyes and sighed. He held her bridal style, then Mikan smiled and stared at him when she opened her eyes and her eyes shined.

"Mikan... Are you tired? I'll take you to your room if you like." Natsume said as Mikan smiled and gave him a small nod while he stared at the kids, then walked towards the spare room which now belonged to Mikan, and he lay her in her bed as he pulled the covers over her, then Natsume was about to leave.

But Mikan grabbed onto his sleeve as he stared at her, and she stared up at him.

"Natsume... You're so kind... Thank you for caring for me, I am such a burden but... When I am stronger, I'll pay you back." Mikan whispered as he stared at her, then leaned closer, and gently kisssed her on the lips as Mikan blushed, then smiled as he stared at her and kneeled beside her bed, staring at her.

"You don't have to pay me back, just don't die, okay!? I need your smile. Do your legs still hurt?" Natsume asked as Mikan smiled and shook her head as he smiled then sat beside her and put his hand over hers as Mikan blushed then hiccuped.

"Not anymore, I think it's because... Mm... You're here. You make me happy... I am glad you're with me instead of Hamulin, Natsume, when I get better... Please be my boyfriend." Mikan asked as Natsume stared at her, then smiled and leaned next to her so his breath tickled her cheeks that were rosy red.

"I already am. But Ii'll wait until you get better... Rest well my dear Mikan." he whispered before leaving as Mikan sighed and smiled, falling asleep, dreamiong of holding Natsume and threir kids...

Mikan was being pushed in her wheel chair by Natsume as Youichi and Khiara ran around and Mikan smiled, her long hair flying around her pretty face. She smiled as Khiara picked up Youichi and ran around with him again, showing him off like she had once done as Mikan laughed, then looked up at Natsume who was staring at the ice cream truck and Mikan smiled.

"Natsume? If you want one then you can leave me here, I'll be alright." Mikan said as Natsume stared at her, and slowly shook hios head, but Mikan shook hers and smiled politely, holding up a ahnd.

"I insist, as long as I get a double strawberry and chocolate flavoured Ice cream! Now go!" Mikan said as Natsume stared at her, then grinned and ran off as Mikan smiled and watched the kids, Khiara Angel was still showing him off to everyone she could see.

"LOOK AT HIM!!! HE'S THE CUTEST!!! NOT AS CUTE AS ME, NOT AS CUTE AS YOU, AND NOT AS CUTE AS A PIGEON!!!" Khiara yelled as Mikan laughed while watching them. Khiara still amused her, Mikan was glad her daughter still had a sense of humour.

"Here, don't leave any!" Natsume said as gave Mikan her ice cream and she smiled, starting to lick it as she smiled and raised her shoulders happily, then stared at Natsume and remembered something precious to her.

"You know... We had our first date in this park, a memory I will forever treasure." Mikan said as she smiled, and breathed in the scent of the park as Natsume smiled, then pushed her wheel chair towards the kids, who were in a small fountain because Youichi had pushed Khiara in there then Khiara had picked him up and made him sit in there. They were now splashing each other as they laughed. Natsume smiled as he picked them up and plucked them out of the water.

"Come on, we need to get home so we can help mama get better, she needs her medicine." Natsume said while Khiara grumbled and balled her fists, she started to mumble.

"More like so you could kiss her in privatenei. Man... You pervert..." Khiara mumbled as Youichi blinked, then he started to walk around, pointing at his dad.

"Pervert!" he said, and Natsume blinked, then Youichi pointed at Mikan and repeated it. Then he started to point at everything, calling it a pervert.

"Pervert!"  
"Pervert"  
"Pervert!"  
"PERVERT!"

"Youichi!" Natsume yelled as Mikan burst out laughing, nearly falling out of her wheel chair as Youichi sucked his thumb, angry that he had been carelessly scolded by his dad. Youichi folded his arms as Natsume apologized, then gave Youichi to Mikan who giggled and hugged him, kissing his cheek as she smiled and Khiara ran alongsiide the wheel chair as Natsume pushed it, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't even think of treating him! Or Khiara! They both did bad things! They called people perverts!" Natsume snapped as Mikan laughed and rubbed her cheek against Youichi's whos arms were around her neck and his eyes were closed as they hugged and rubbed cheeks together as Mikan giggled.

"Yeah, but you are a pervert, Natsume! I mean, it was only yesterday I slipped and you looked up my---" Mikan was cut off as Natsume grinned and silenced her with his lips as Mikan giggled and pushed him away while Khiara and Youichi both said YUK!

"Don't say it, they are already rude enough as it is, now come on, let's go. You need something inside you, and I mean food!" Natsume said before Khiara could cut in, and she looked crestfallen, then she smirked and started to sing loudly as they returned to their house, and Natsume unlocked the door and they walked in, Mikan was wheeled in, and then Natsume picked her up when Youichi slipped off her lap and then Natsume carried her to the couch as Mikan laughed, kicking her feet as Natsume lay her on the couch.

"Hahahaha! Natsume!" she squealed, he wasn't tickeling her, but Mikan found it really funny. She was so tickilish. Mikan smiled as he lay her down, then she stole a quick kiss before resting her arm on her belly as Natsume smiled, then went to go make something as Mikan rested her eyes, then felt a little hand on her belly.

"Mama, you need a baby inside of you." Khiara said suddenly as Mikan opened her eyes and stared at Khiara in shock, who nodded as Youichi held Khiara's hand tightly.

Khiara gave a small nod, Mikan sighed and gave them a msall smile.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Mikan asked as Khiara smiled, and hugged Youichi.

"Because, we aren't brother and sister yet, and once you and dada get married, we'll be a family, but if you have your own children together, then we can be a really big, happy family who love each other and look out for each other every day, right?" Khiara asked as Mikan stared at her, and Khiara then hugged her arm before running off.

Natsume returned, and stared at the small kids running as he handed Mikan a drink, and sat beside her as she sat up, painfully, then put her head on his shoulder as his arm curled around her slim shoulders.

"What did Khiara say?" he asked as Mikan stared at him and smiled sadly, staring at her stomach and sighing.

"Khiara said we should have a baby." she whispered, and she looked down as Natsume stared at her...

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

OKIES! eND OF THIS CHAPTER, NOW PEEPS, i WILL BE ON HOLIDAY TILL mONDAY, i DO NOT KNOW WHEN my next chapter will be up! (soz for caps lockk, but I am way to lazy to sort it out now...) So please, review and enjoy!

Wait for me, okay!

_**Love Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XXX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXX X XXX XXX XXX XX XXXX XXX XXX XXXX X XX XX XXX XXXX XXXX XX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XX XX XXXX XXXXX XX XXXX XX XXXX XX XXX XX XX XX XXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XX XXXX XXXX XX XXX XX XXX XX XX XXXX XXXX XXX XXX XX XXX XXX XXX**_


	14. Confused Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I own this story! Okies, I am back"!! I was dreaming lots on ma hols!

Blue -Niagra: I came back only yesterday then went trick or treatin', and then I had to go to bed! Oh well, guys, I did alot of dreaming on holiday and Mikan kept making out with Natsume, which was so funny! But hey, it gives me ideas! Lalalala! Okies, on with the story!

I may not upload so much, mainly cos I have a ton of homework I will not do and then I have exams coming up! Sigh, oh well, we will live, nye?

Chapter Fourteen: Confused Parents.

Mikan was quiet, Khiara had said she wanted to have a baby brother or sister, and Mikan was blushing, she loved Natsume, but she wasn't so sure they should have a child yet, she wanted to wait until she was a little better. Mikan sighed then hugged Natsume.

"I can't believe she asked that, I can't have another child, not like this." Mikan said sadly as Natsume stared at her and closed his eyes, his chin on the top of her head as he breathed in her scent, then kissed her forehead.

"Khiara is like that... It's normal, but you spent a long time without her, right? And she wants us to be a family." Natsume said as Mikan stared at him, then smiled faintly before kissing his lips and hugging him again.

"I know that, and I want us to be a family, but we have to go slow, I'm still trying to heal from all those wounds, and I want to spend more time with her because she is my little baby. Okay, can you carry me to the bedroom, I'm a little tired." Mikan said as she yawned and Natsume smiled as he gently picked her up, bridal style, and took her to their room. (yes, they share a room)

"Your still like a kid, shall I read you a bedtime story?" he was joking, but Mikan's eyes lit up when she heard him say that and she nodded, looping her arms around his neck as her eyes sparkled.

"Please! If you would, please! Lets read cinderella! You can be the prince, and I can be..." Natsume grinned before she could finish and cupped a hand over her cheek as he lay her on the bed and kissed her before sitting next to her and hugging her as she smiled.

"And you can be the pumpkin, because I can never find a Cinderella, too many ugly girls..." he sighed as Mikan grinned and started to lightly punch him, then she fell against the pillow and laughed as Natsume grinned and lay next to her, staring at his pretty girlfriend.

"Be quiet! I am your cinderella unless your the rat! I love you... Even though your mean. Come here and give me a hug, you ebil man!" Mikan asked as she held out her arms and he smiled, shuffeling towards her as they embraced and he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, ready to sleep.

Natsume stared at her small form, he knew her legs were hurting because she was squeezing her eyes shut tightly from the pain, so he rubbed her back as she sighed, and slowly, she drifted into sleep as he smiled and her head lay n his chest.

Ever since Hamulin had been locked up, Mikan was happier, but she still had terrible names at night about him hurting her, and she would wake up crying or sometimes screaming, so Natsume always calmed her down with a hug and soothing words. Mikan was so frightened.

"Sleep well tonight, please." Natsume whispered as he kissed her then pulled the duvet over her and he changed then cuddled up next to her as he turned out the lights and looped his arms around her to make sure she was safe. Mikan felt warm in his arms...

**NEXT DAY NEXT DAY NEXT DAY!**

Mikan was all smiles as she sat on the floor, reading stories to Khiara and Youichi, but Youichi was more interessted in something else, like a pumpkin that Natsume was trying to use as pumpkin pie. Mikan was a giggley and she acted out some parts of the story.

Natsume stared at her as Mikan laughed and hugged Khiara, kissing her cheek as Khiara laughed. It was coming close to Mikan's 25th birthday, Natsume was already 25, and Mikan had celebrated his birthday by dressing as a fairy, Khiara had been a kitty cat and Youichi... EWell, he dressed as a tomatoe.

Mikan looked up and smiled, her eyes shining as he grinned and walked over to her and hugged first Khiara, then Mikan and Youichi. Youichi was in need of a hug, then he clutched onto Khiara and Khiara quickly dragged him off like he was still a baby, he was four years old! Like Khiara cared...

Mikan hugged him as she watched Khiara and Youichi walking off, then she heard them laughing as she smiled, and suddenly she climbed onto Natsume's lap and giggled as her arms wrapped around his neck and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Natsume, let's go to the park! Lets eat ice cream, lets play on the swings, and one day, lets have a picnic there! Natsume, I love you so much!" Mikan squealed as Natsume laughed and kissed her when she puckered her lips. Mikan giggled as she turned red. Then Natsume stood up as she sat on the floor, and he helped her to the wheelchair as she smiled.

"Another day, but now we have to stay inside, right? Dinners almost ready... once I find that pumpkin." Natsume mumbled as Mikan laughed and sat in her wheel chair when the two kids came running in, and Youichi tripped then got up again.

"Mama! Mama lets have a game! Happy families! Khiara says you should have another baby, another brother! So that we can play pwoperly!" Youichi yelled as Mikan gave him a small smile, then looked at Natsume who also looked shocked by his sons words, Khiara giggled, then took Youichi's hand and pulled him away.

"I won't give up, I lubs Youichi and Natsume and mama, but I want others to lub. Please, think about it. I want a brother for my birthday." KLhiara said as Mikan turned pale, and stared up at Natsume. They were confused, she was so... persistant.

Mikan sighed, and wheeled herself to their room to sit in silence as Natsume watched her, something was getting her down, he didn't know she was really scared.

Mikan took out some paper and a pen, and started to write as tears filled in her eyes, she wrote down why she felt a little scared and why she felt like she wouldn't cope with another child.

_If I have another child, then I might die while giving birth. I would love another child, but it's too fast, but I don't want to disappoint little Khiara ASngel, she's my baby and I want to do anythinhg for her. But... I am also afraid that Natsume will leave me, with three kids including Youichi if I get pregnant, so many things scare me... Maybe the cancer will come back, if I don't keep my guard up. I just want to be alive, see Khiara and Youichi grow up... I can't cope if... If Natsume leaves me..._

Tears fell from Mikan's eyes as her pen fell from her hand and she dropped the paper, her tears running down her face and into her lap as she cried into her palms and shook her head, she fell out of her wheel chair as she cried on her knee's. So many bad things had happened, and she didn't want her new found happiness to end. Mikan cried and cried.

Natsume listened to her as he sighed, and then turned around, walking towards the stove as he stared at the food he had prepared, and he felt tears in his own eyes. She was so sad, but he didn't know what about...

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sorry it was so short! Okies, well, hope you enjoyed! I'll do chappy 8 tomorrow for my Team Player story! Okies, Sayonara and Arigatou! Review!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXX XXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XX XXXX XXX XXXX XXX XXXXX**_


	15. Mikan's Birthday!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I dream of it! One day, I hope to become an author, you agree, neh?

Blue -Niagra: Thanks for your reviews! Okay, once I finsih this story, I will be taking a break from all of my stories for some time, a short period of time like a month maybe. It all depends. Okay, please read and review!!!

Chapter Fifteen: Mikan's Birthday!!

Natsume looked at the sleeping Mikan in the bed, and smiled as sunlight streamed through the windows. She was peaceful, her hair fanning her face, it gave her an angelic look about her, she didn't look childish, she almost looked adult as she slept.

Natsume smiled, then got up and sighed, ready for a shower. Mikan had slept soundly, he was glad. She had sleepless night and so did he, but she was safe in his arms, that's where she was all the time now, with him in his warmth.

Then he heard her mumbling. She was still asleep, though. Mikan's head turned on the pillow.

"Natsume... I don't want you to leave... I love you..." she started to gently snore as he grinned, and leaned down to kiss her forehead, but caught her lips in his by accident. He stared at her in surprise, then pulled away so he couldn't wake her, and slipped out of the room as she hugged the duvet close to her.

Natsume had his shower and then went to make breakfast for Mikan, it was her birthday, and she didn't expect anything special, like always. She just wanted to spend time with them. He had something else in mind. Khiara and Youichi were asleep in their rooms, Natsume made the breakfast quietly for his beloved.

Once Natsume was finished, he walked into their bedroom as Mikan was waking up, yawning and stretching as he held out the breakfast tray to her as she gasped and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Awww, Natsume! You shouldn't have! You know I don't like a fuss, come here, your a sweetie." Mikan said as she kissed him on the lips then smiled and hugged him again as Natsume smiled, and while she was eating slowly, he kissed her on the cheek, and she looked up, confused. She looked cute like that.

"Happy Birthday." he said as he gave her a poppy, and Mikan turned pink then kissed him on the lips, then they started to make out, which they never normally did. Mikan pulled away and blushed, then gave him a small peck on the lips again.

"Thanks. I'm glad I have you here, give us a hug, babes." she said as they hugged and she kissed his nose then smiled, snuggling up to him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Mikan smiled as she stayed in his warm arms, closing her eyes.

Then Khiara and Youichi walked in, rubbing their eyes with crumpled paper home made cards in their hands and some bottles of juice.

"Mama... Happy Birthday... I made you a card." Khiara mumbled as she cluimbed on the bed and handed Mikan a card, kissing her mama and then hugging her as they sat together, Khiara in Mikan's arms as Mikan smiled at the angel on the card that Khiara had drawn, and she kissed her baby and hugged her toghtly, well, Khiara was a baby no longer.

"Oh thank you! I'll keep this forever and ever!" Mikan squealed as she hugged Khiara and Khiara smiled, hugging Mikan back as Youichi followed and flapped a scribbled card in Mikan's face, a good attempt at drawing the four of them together. Mikan smiled as she kissed him and squealed more.

"Thank you sweetie! You are angels! I LOVE YOU!" Mikan squealed as she hugged them and then hugged all of her little family, and smiled brightly as Natsume grinned and kissed her, Khiara and Youichi turned away, they had finally learnt not to kiss each other now they were practically siblings, so they just held hands.

Then Mikan got dressed and dressed the kids before getting into her wheel chair as she followed Natsume and the kids, smiling as she held her poppy when Natsume pushed her wheel chair. They went out into the air and smiled as Mikan stared up at him, then held out her arms as she laughed.

£"YAY! The suns shining brightly on my birthday!!!" Mikan squealed as she started to laugh madly and wave her arms about like she was a child, which she was, but that's what Natsume loved so much about his girlfriend. She was mad! Well, duh!

Mikan was taken to the park, her faveourite place in the whole wide world, and she had made a picnic for everyone. Mikan was so happy and carefree, even if she wasn't able to walk. Mikan smiled as she watched Khiara and Youichi feed the ducks, and Natsume was helping them as they laughed and she smiled, her hair blowing in her face.

Mikan then set out the picnic as Natsume helped her sit on the grass and she set out the picnic she had prepared and she sat near Natsume, they were extremley close. Mikan smiled as she stared at him, then linked arms with him. Khiara and Youichi rolled their eyes, immitating adults they had met in their life.

"Oh, young love...YUK!" they said together as Mikan and Natsume stared into each others eyes and laughed, then Mikan leaned in for a kiss as Natsume hugged her, his arms around her shoulders. Then they started to make out as Youichi rolled his eyes and Khiara dragged him away from the scene as other couples cooed at the love birds.

Then Natsume brought something out of his pocket as Mikan blinked, tilting her head to stare at him as he smirked, and kissed her again.

"Mikan, you know I really really love you, with all my heart... And Youichi really likes you and Khiara is obviously fond of me too, as I am of her. So, erm... I don't know how to say this..." Natsume said as Mikan bit her lip and blushed, turning her head away as he smiled, and turned her to face him again.

"Natsume? What are you trying to say?" Mikan asked sweetly, and shyly as Natsume stared at her and shrugged, his ears turning red.

"Mikan... Youichi is finally a Hyuuga, his mother finally signed over the papers so that I can have him permanently so she doesn't have to have him, and... I want you to be his mother... seeing as your so close." Natsume said as Mikan gasped, then saw something small in his hand. It was a velvety red box, and she stared at it. Then looked at Natsume who grinned, and opened it slowly.

Inside was a pretty sapphire ring with an M engraved on the golden band. Mikan gasped softly, tears filling in her eyes.

"Mikan Sakura, I just love you too much not to do this, but... Marry me!" Natsume was almost yelling his words as Mikan started to cry, and she flung her arms around him as she sobbed, ignoring the aching in her legs as she hugged him and he hugged her. Mikan started to nod her head as people stared.

"Yes... I WILL MARRY YOU! I WILL IWILL!" she yelled.as he laughed and Khiara dragged Youichi away from the pond as she grinned, and twirled around.

"Finally! You made a move Natsume Hyuuga! Now we can all be Hyuuga's! I can be the ring holder... And Youichi's the bridesmaid!" Khiara squealed as Mikan and Natsume turned to star at their kids who were really weird! Youichi just simply nodded as he sucked his thumb and smiled.

"It's called femininity. Get with it!" Youichi said as Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"Feminiwhosanawhatsit! Does this school teach you this junk, Youichi?" Mikan asked as Natsume laughed and pulled her closer to him as she smiled, and Khiara rolled her eyes, staring at Youichi then pointing to a pretty baby pink tiara for fairy princess girls on his head. It was a good example.

"He likes to dress in girly clothes, ya got it!?" Khiara asked as Mikan burst out laughing and so did Natsume, well, you didn't hear that every day, right?...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Okies, I hope you enjoyed that1 And don't worry about Youichi, that's just me being evil hahaha! Well, read and review! SYONARA! Like, be good, don't take drugs and stay in school, kay? Good, good! LOVE YOU ALL!!!

_**Love from Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XX XXXX XXX XX XX XXX XXXX XX XXX XXX X XX XX XX XX XXX XXX X X XXX XX XXX X XXX X XXXX XX XX XX XXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXX XX XXXX XXX XXXX XX XXX XXX XXXX X XXX XX XXXX XXX XXXXX XXX XXX XXXX XX XXX XXX XXX XXXX XX XXXX XXX XXXXX **_


	16. Plans for a WEDDING!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, But I own SPCM and my ideas. NYEH!

Blue -Niagra: Well I do not know what chapter I go up to in this, but last chapter will be a happy ending, kay!? Okies, please, enjoy this chapter!!! (I think this may be the penultimate chapter... I dunno... Depends hehe...)

Chapter Sixteen: Plans for a WEDDING!

Mikan and Natsume sat at the dining table, sorting things out. They were making a long list for wedding guests and Mikan wanted to make her own cake, which would include berries, honey, syrup, sweetcorn and some raisens. Natsume wasn't having that cake!

Mikan smiled as they made their plans. Khiara and Youichi were at school together as Natsume and Mikan made plans. They smiled at each other and kissed each other. They held hands under the table, even though they were the only ones there. It was like they were big kids, teenagers all over again. Whenever Mikan wanted to go somewhere, Natsume picked her up bridal style and carried her.

"Natsume, I am so happy to be marrying you! I can hardly wait! I'll wear a pretty summery dress for you! Or do you want something revealing... I need a garter, maybe it could be pink!" Mikan squealed as Natsume laughed then kissed her, before staring into her eyes, sternly.

"I don't care what you wear, you'll look beautiful no matter what. But I want you to come in crutches, I'll be happy, then." Natsume mumbled as Mikan smiled and gave him a nod as she flung her arms around him, nodding her head happily.

"Yes! Now... I was thinking, for our honeymoon... Let's go somewhere different, like London! But wherever we go... Let's take the kids with us!" Mikan said as she smiled and Natsume gave her a nod, and kissed her again as she pulled him towards her, and she laughed as he tickled her tummy.

"JNatsume! Stop that! Come on, grow up!" Mikan giggled as he grinned and wrapped his arms around her, then Mikan sighed as she stared at her engagement, and smiled. It was so pretty, and she loved Natsume so much! She knew nearly everything would be complete in their family.

But they needed one more thing...

"Natsume, I'm not rushing you or anything, it's just... Khiara and Youichi are so eager, but... Can we try for a baby?" Mikan asked as Natsume stared at her, then smiled and gave her a small nod. He kissed her, then she grinned slyly as her eyes started to sparkle.

"I want to go to the bedroom now," she said as Natsume stared at her, then caught the drift and grinned, picking her up and nodding obediantly as he started to make his way towards their room and Mikan smiled as her arms hung around his neck, and she planted kisses all over his face to show how much she loved him...

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Khiara and Youichi were home, and went to find their parents. They sighed when they saw their parents snuggled in the bed together, and they smirked and stared at each other with twinkles in their eyes.

"They finally got down to buisness, right?" Khiara asked Youichi as he nodded. They seriously watched too much TV. They shrugged and walked out of their parents' bedroom to colour pictures that Khiara had recieved from her friends. They sat at the table and sighed, colouring and smiling as they sat near each other.

"Your pictures pretty Yo-chan! I'm so glad Kaya gave these to me, because she was bored of them, she says. I'm so happy!" Khiara said as she coloured her picture in carefully, then she heard a snore coming from the bedroom, it belonged to Natsume and she giggled as Youichi rolled his eyes.

"Dada sure knows how to ruin perfect love, right? Hm... Oh well... I just hope we get a baby brother soon enough, I am too impatient!" Khiara said as she folded her arms and sighed, throwing down her crayons as Youichi copied, then blinked as he stared at her.

"But... What if you get a baby sister?" he asked as Khiara shrugged, then hugged him lots and lots.

"I don't care, but you're my baby brother, forever and ever, no matter whats! Your my bestest brother in the whole WIIIDE worldey world!" Kkhiara said as she kissed his forehead, then let him go as Youichi grinned and hugged her back, then he hopped off his chair and ran towards the bathroom, craving it!

Khiara sighed then smiled as she started to draw and colour again, closing her eyes for a moment before she heard Natsume and Mikan getting up, yawning and whispering as Khiara rolled her eyes, and walked towards their bedroom door.

"MAMA! DADA! ARE YOU AWAKE!?" she yelled as they jumped and clung to each other, then sighed as Mikan put on her dressing gown and Natsume put on his clothes as they stood and held hands, walking out of the room. Natsume, well he carried her.

"I'm awake Khiara Angel, come here and give mama a hug." Mikan said as Khiara ran towards her and they hugged as Natsume went to make himself a coffee and Mikan kissed her daughters forehead then ruffled her hair, before looking around.

"Where's Yo-chan?" Mikan asked, when speak of the devil, he came out of the bathroom and stared at Mikan then beamed, running towards her and hugging her. Mikan smiled as she held him tightly as she sat on the floor and smiled, when Natsume returned with some juice in his hands for her, and she smiled.

"Thank you! Your so sweet!" Mikan said as she sipped her juice, then gave Youichi and Khiara some as Natsume sat on the couch to watch TV, Mikan was happily sitting with the kids, and admiring her ring. Natsume sighed as he switched the TV on.

"Awww! Khiara, you coloured this in? It's so pretty, Natsume, look at what Khiara coloured! We should hang it on the wall!" Mikan cried as Natsume looked and grinned, giving Khiara a wink as Khiara smiled and ran over to hug him as Youichi stayed in Mikan's arms.

"Dada! Can we go to the park once mama's dressed? Shall we!? I want to feed the duckies, run after the pigsons! And then, we can eat ice cream and drink Soda! HEAVEN!" Khiara said happily as she squealed and started to run around while Natsume laughed and Mikan blushed, then kissed Youichi's forehead and let him run off after Khiara who soon started to drag him away.

"Awww... Sweet, I can't wait until we have a child, then Khiara can play family's again, lke she did with Youichi." Mmikan said, all smiles as Natsume sat on the floor next to her and grinned, holding her in his arms as she smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, but we're playing families now. Come on, let's plan the wedding a little more, I'm bored out of my mind, woman!" Natsume nagged as Mikan smiled, and Natsume stood to find the list for their guests, and brought it back with a pen and he brought other things as Mikan smiled.

"Natsume... Can we get married in the garden? It'll be fun, right?" she asked as Natsume gave her a small nod and a smile as he ruffled her hair, and Mikan giggled.

"Sure, anything for you, as long as we keep it cheap and inside my budget. Okay, so how about the vicar, then balloons and that junk." Natsume said as Mikan shrugged and smiled, holding his hand tightly as she sparkled. (her eyes)

"We'll think about that soon, I just want to make my own dress, make it pretty, for you! I want to wear it again, though." Mikan said as she smiled and Natsume grinned, nodding as Mikan smiled and blushed, then hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy you came into my life, Natsume... Come on, let's go to the park, I need some air and some ice cream!" Mikan started screaming happily as Natsume smiled, then kissed her before picking her up so he could take her to their room she she could change into some comfy clothes.

Sweet Love was blooming...

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Okies sorry if it was so BORING! I have lost ideas, but the next chapter is the PENULTIMATE one! The second to last, OH MY GOD!!! Next chapter is:

The Wedding!

Please stay safe, I love you, don't do drugs, stay in school and Sayonara!

_**Love Kelly-Chan!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	17. The Wedding!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, even though I wish I did.

Blue -Niagra: Okies, folks! Now, when I finished Team Player, most of you asked for a sequeal, well, wish granted! Once I come off my break from writing, I'll be back with Team Player's sequeal, but I need a name for it?! If you have ideas for a name, please, tell me!

Okies! On with SPCM, here's the second to last chapter! OH MY GOD!!!!

Chapter Seventeen: The Wedding!!!

"Oh no! Todays the wedding, argh! I don't know... ARGH! Hotaru, where is she? HOTARU!!!" Mikan cried as she sat in her bed. She and Natsume had spent the night seperate because they didn't want bad luck Natsume was at his best friends, Ruka's, house, and he was getting ready there. Mikan was just waiting for her child hood friend, Hotaru, to turn up.

Mikan sat in her bed, panicking as Khiara and Youichi ran in, holding onto some crutches for Mikan. She would use them to walk down the aisle, she was not using a wheel chair! Mikan smiled as they climbed onto the bed, and hugged her tightly.

"Mama! We're finally gonna be Hyuuga's! Won't it be great!" Khiara squealed as Mikan smiled, nodding her head, Youichi was now 5, and Khiara was 6 years old. Natsme was turning 26 that day, because Mikan wanted their wedding to be on his birthday. Mikan smiled as she kissed her children.

She had adopted Youichi, for Natsume, and they were happy.

"I'm happy that I'm going to finally be a Hyuuga. Now come on, you guys need to look out for auntie Hotaru, she is, after all, the head bridesmaid." Mikan said as they beamed, then heard a loud knock on the door and they jumped off the bed, running out of the room to open the door, and they squealed when they saw someone Mikan loved dearly, other than Natsume.

"Mikan... Mikan, how are you? Do your legs hurt?" Hotaru asked when she came into the bedroom, Mikan smiled and shook her head, hugging her best friend as Hotaru smiled, and lay a dress on the bed that was hers. Mikan then lay back, and looked at her crutches.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today... Hamulin used to say I would never get married to anyone but him... Look how wrong he was." Mikan said as tears filled in her eyes, and Hotaru hugged her tightly and smiled, staring at her best friend.

"Don't think about Hamulin anymore. You have Natsume. Now... Is the best man a good catch? Or is he really hideous? I wanna know, because I have to dance with him." Hotaru said as Mikan smiled and laughed, shaking her head as Hotaru helped her out of the bed, and Mikan used her new crutches.

"He's really nice and he's cute, too. Though... He is completely opposite from you, but hey! You'll like him, I'm sure you'll become the best of friends." Mikan said as she smiled, and Hotaru laughed, then looked over at a picture of Natsume, Mikan, Khiara and Youichi that had been taken a year ago at a modelling company, they looked like a happy family in that photo.

"I still can't believe you met him at a Single Parents Conference Meetings association. You were so lucky, to have met such a nice man." Hotaru said as Mikan smiled, and went to the bathroom to wash as she nodded and smiled, locking the door as Hotaru sighed, and started to change herself, then she went to help Youichi and Khiara.

"Come on kids, lets make you look good. There, you look beautiful in your dress, Khiara." Hotaru said as she smiled. Hotaru was in a long, elegant kimono that was dark blue with roses down the side, the sleeves were short and the hem was gold. In her hair was a large rose clip that Mikan had given her for a present when they were children.

Khiara was also in a pretty Kimono, but hers was baby blue with tulips running around the hems and down the sides. Her hair was in bunches with tulip clips in her hair and she wore some make up that mad eher look sparkly. Youichi was the ring bearer, despite Khiara's many protests, and he wore a little black suit with a white rose in his pocket, and a sparkly pretty in pink one of a kind girly and fluffy tiara on his head. Khiara and Youich had insisted he wear it.

"Aww, you look so girly, Youichi. Not masculine at all... Do people let you do that?" Hotaru asked as Youichi nodded and she laughed, then looked at the door as she heard a bang coming from the other bedroom, the bathroom door had slammed close. Mikan was finished washing, now she was getting ready. Hotaru knew she had to leave Mikan until her friend was ready.

Mikan stared at her dress and smiled, then slipped it on and did up some buttons before starting on her hair, brushing it and then getting out her hair straightners and starightening her locks before taking a section of hair from each side and putting it into tiny pugtails, the rest of her hair down as she stared at herself in the mirror and smiled. Mikan put on a bracelet and then some hairclips in her hair. She siled as she stood with the aid of her crutches, and sighed.

"Hotaru! You can come in, now." Mikan called out as Hotaru stood and carried the kids to her friends room, and they opened the door, and gasped when they saw Mikan.

Mikan was wearing a long, beautiful red kimono with golden hems, and cherry blossoms down the side. On her wrist was a ribbon tied there with a large yellow rose on it. Her hair had many cherry blossoms around her tiny bunches and she had cherry blossom and yellow rose earings through her ears, and she had some pretty slipper shoes on her dainty feet and Hotaru, well she was very close to tears.

"Mikan... You look so... Oh, your a beautiful bride." Hotaru whispered as she put a hand to her mouth and Mikan smiled, and the kids ran towards Mikan and held onto her crutches as Mikan smiled and stared at them, then looked back up at Hotaru and laughed.

"Let's see what my husband to be says... But Hotaru, you look much more beautiful than I ever will... I am so glad you're here to share my special day with me..." Mikan said as Hotaru nodded, then gasped when she looked at the time and her eyes widened.

"Mikan! It's almost time to get to the place! Ruka's garden... We have to get there soon! Let's get the limo, now! It's already here, so don't worry! Come on!" Hotaru said as they started to walk out of the room, and Mikan quickly picked up her bouquet of three different kinds of roses, cherry blossoms, Tulips, and a blue flower at the top. Mikan had red roses, for love, white roses, for purity and yellow roses for friendship, her other flowers were her favourites. Mikan smiled as they walked out of the house, and down towards the limo.

"Come on, let me help you." said the driver as he helped Mikan into the seat, and Mikan smiled up at Koko, she wanted him to drive her there. Mikan hugged him and smiled, sighing as she sat back. Koko grinned and winked.

"Ready, ms. to be Hyuuga?" Koko asked as Mikan nodded and smiled as he closed the door and went to the drivers seat, and he started the car as Mikan sighed, holding her bouquet and looking at her crutches, smiling as she closed her eyes.

She was so happy.

_"Can this day get any better... I'm marrying the guy I love, it's his birthday, and my best friend is with me. And soon... Natsume and I will have our own children, alongside Khiara and Youichi... I am so lucky." _Mikan thought to herself as she sighed, and looked out of the window, smiling to herself...

(RUKA'S GARDEN...)

Natsume sighed as he stood there waiting, and Ruka was fixing Natsume's tie, but Natsume was annoyed by it, so he took it off and untucked his shirt, wearing his suit loose because he felt uncomfertable. Natsume looked Hot, all the guests that were female screamed when they saw him, and said he should marry them instead.

But Natsume was loyal to the end.

"Where is she? I am really impatient, I just want to marry her! I want to be her husband... Do I look okay?" Natsume asked Ruka, his best friend as the blonde haired boy smiled and gave him a nod as Natsume sighed, and brushed off his black jacket. He wanted to look handsome for his bride-to-be.

"You look fine, and scruffy, but I guess Mikan likes you like that. I wonder if the bridesmaid is hot, the head bridesmaid. Is it Khiara, because I ain't dancing with a 6 year old, Natsume..." Ruka mumbled as Natsume grinned and shrugged, patting his best friend on the shoulder as Ruka sighed.

"Don't worry, she's your age, but completely opposite! Come on, let's get to our seats, I'm tired of standing up." Natsume said, sighing as Ruka nodded and they walked to their seats to wait as the songs played. Natsume and Mikan had chosen butterfly, because it was Khiara's faveourite song. Then the music suddenly changed, and everyone stood up, and Natsume ran to the alter.

Mikan was there.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard gasps and cries of 'she's so beautiful', and he turned to see a blushing Mikan walking down the aisle on her crutches, smiling as she looked at everyone, then stared ahead at Natsume and she blinked, stopping for a second then smiling and she continued walking as Khiara and Hotaru followed her and Youichi walked ahead of her, rings on a cushion in his palms as Mikan and Youichi stopped and Youichi went to one side, then Mikan handed Hotaru her bouquet and smiled.

"Thanks." she whispered, and Hotaru smiled, then stared at the best man on Natsume's side and she stared, as he smiled and wave while she blushed, and held onto Khiara's hand tightly as the vicar smiled, and stared at them as Mikan and Natsume stared into each others eyes.

"Welcome, Mikan and Natsume... I am your vicar, Blue -Niagra, now, I am not boring so lets skip the boring part and get to the vows. Okies... Natsume Hyuuga, do you take Mikan Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to stay with through riches and poorness, through sickness and in health, to stay with her forever and to always love her." she asked as Natsume stared at Mikan, and smiled, holding her hand in his.

"I do." he said as the vicar (me) smiled

"And now, Mikan, do you take Natsume Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded husband?" she asked yet again and Mikan nodded, smling as her cheeks turned pink.

"I do, forever." she said as they both smiled, and the Vicar smiled again.

"Good, now, repeat these words, Mikan. I, Mikan Sakura, take Natsume Hyuuga to be my husband, to love, to cherish, to kiss, to share happiness with and to never lie." the vicar said as Mikan smiled, and turned to Natsume as she held his ring and slipped it onto his left hand ring finger.

"I, Mikan Sakura, take you, Natsume Hyuuga to be my husband, to love, to cherish, to kiss, to share happiness with and to never lie." Mikan said as Natsume smiled, and the vicar sighed, then Natsume got her ring as the Vicar stared at them.

"And now, Natsume, repeat, names reversed." she said as Natsume slipped Mikan's wedding band on her left hand ring finger, and stared into her eyes, holding her hand.

"I, Natsume Hyuuga, take you, Mikan Sakura, to be my wife, to love, to cherish, to kiss, to share happiness with and to never lie." Natsume repeated as Mikan smiled, and the vicar smiled as tears streamed down her face. (yeah, im teary eyed)

"Now, you are lawfully husband, and wife. Natsume, you may kiss the bride." the vicar said as Natsume stared at Mikan before drawing closer to her face, and they kissed as everyone started to cry, scream and clap as Mikan's arms wrapped around his neck, her crutches falling to the ground. They were now husband and wife...

Everyone was dancing, Natsume held Mikan close as they danced to the slow music, but Khiara and Youichi seemed to think it was a rock festival, and danced like crazy monkeys on high. Mikan and Natsume smiled, and they wouldn't stop kissing!

But Ruka and Hotaru were no better, they looked like they were glued together at the mouth permanently! And they were in the middle of the dance floor.

"You look amazing, as always." Natsume said as Mikan smiled, then put her head on his shoulder as she smiled, then she looked into his eyes and put a hand on his cheek, smiling as tears filled in her eyes.

"You, look handsome. As always... I'm so happy to be your wife, to be Mrs. Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan Hyuuga..." she whispered as she kissed him again, then they started to dance again as Khiara and Youichi laughed, runningb around happily, waving their arms.

Other kids ran after them. One boy, named Shiro, and another, named Hirai. Hirai liked Youichi, and he liked her, as Khiara liked Shiro and he liked her. (ooh)

Then, it was time for them to go on their honeymoon. Natsume and Mikan changed and so did Khiara and Youichi, then they all sat in the carriage Mikan had ordered, and smiled as Mikan held her bouquet in her hands, and stared down at it as she smiled.

"Please, let it be Hotaru... Please..." she whispered as she bit her lip, then threw it behind her into the crowd of screaming females, but they all sighed sadly when one person caught it, and Mikan turned to look over her shoulder, and she saw it was her best friend, Hotaru! She gasped and waved, blowing a kiss to Hotaru as Hotaru smiled, then turned to Ruka and threw her arms around him, laughing.

"Hey, it's our honeymoon next, Mrs. Hyuuga." Natsume said as Mikan smiled, and hugged him, then she hugged Youichi and Khiara as her eyes shined, and she stared at Natsume, love filled in her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Natsume." she whispered as she kissed him, and they went off to their honeymoon...

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

Well, how was it? Okies, good, bad, or absolute rubbish? I dunno, I guess I'm a pretty bad writer, if you think otherwise, you can hit me with a baka gun, like another reviwer did. Okies, REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!!!

_**Love Kelly -Chan, Wings of an Angel...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	18. Our Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and never will, but I do like to dream about it!!! Enjoy!!!

Blue -Niagra: Well this is the last chapter! You'll like it, I promise! Okies, this will take a few days! Please, read and enjoy! HAVE FUN!

Hope you really do enjoy this, and Purpley Mermaid Princess, please do stop sending me reviews telling me what I should and shouldn't do. Or I will block you on MSN.

Chapter Eighteen: Our Happy Ending...

**6 YEARS LATER...**

Khiara and Youchi ran around together, Youichi was 11 years old already and Khiara was 12 years old, and they were both running after three younger kids. Two girls and a boy, their siblings. Jomie was the youngest, he was 6, then there were his sisters, his triplets, who were Kaori and Minoko. They were laughing happily.

"Awww, Natsume, go feed the ducks." Mikan ordered as Natsume grinned, and ran off to help his kids feed the ducks as Mikan smiled and sighed, holding onto her crutches. She still had a wheel chair, but rarely used it. Mikan smiled as she watched her family feed the ducks.

Every day they went to the park, because the kids loved it and so did Mikan. Mikan smiled as she sat by the tree and drank her juice. It was so peaceful and warm that day. Mikan smiled as the wind played with her hair, and she waved over at her husband and kids.

The youngest three ran towards her, and Kaori held out posies, and Mikan smiled as she sat her child on her lap and kissed her.

"Thank you, did daddy help ypu pick them?" Mikan asked sweetly as Kaori nodded and started to suck on her thumb, whe Youichi ran up and hugged his youngest sister. Kaori smiled and laughed, hugging him back. She looked so much like her brother, she had his silver hair and teal coloured eyes. Minoko looked like Natsume with her long black hair and crimson eyes. But she was awfully clumsy and so child like...

Then there was Jomie, who looked like Khiara a little with his pink hair, but he was the most mature and handsome, he had Mikan's eyes. Mikan loved them all to pueces. They were her babbles.

"Mikan, I'll go get you some ice cream! Let's share, again!" Natsume called as Mikan smiled and blew him a kiss, then hugged Jomie, Kaori and Minoko tightly as Youichi and Khiara ran towards them, and Khiara smiled as she placed a pink tiara on Youichi's head, then grinned.

"Hey! Remember this Yo-Chan?" she trilled as Youichi laughed, and Jomie gasped, staring at the tiara and holding out his hands, leaning forward dangerously.

"Pretty..." Jomie said, then suddenly fell as they all laughed and Mikan kissed her son, he was definately Youichi's brother and Natsume's son, only Natsume's kids liked to be girly, despite their gender. But Minoko was the little oddball of the family, but also the weirdest...

"Oh, per-lease! Come on! Your a guy for strawberries sake! Most guys would play footyball like me! But you should really be more masculin, like dad, Jomie, you really should act like a guy, your so ifeminite..." Minoko started, and she would not shut up!

"Oh, come on, out a sock in it, Minoko! We don't care! Get femininity!" Kaori snapped, hands on her hips as Minoko glared at her, and Khiara and Youichi grinned, suddenly holding out a bottle of cola each, with a pink wrapper on it saying 'FEMININITY', and they grinned as they posed.

"Femininity, drink cola and become feminine! You'll see a difference in seconds." they said together as Mikan blinked, then sighed, thay had been practising that. Minoko glared at them and walked towards them.

"What the waffles are you doing!? Why do you have a beverage with ya!?" she cried as they grinned, and Khiara held one out in front of Kaori.

"Observe, sister dear! Kaori is average, she likes boyish and girly girl things, unlike me... But here, once she drinks the femininity Cola, she will suddenly want this pink tiara. Watch. Drink it!" Khiara ordered her sister as Kaori nodded, and started to drink it, when she saw the tiara, she punced on Youichi and wrestled it off him.

"HA! MINE!!!!" she snapped as she ran off with it, laughing madly as Mikan laughed and hugged Khiara and Youichi.

They were comical!

"What does that stuff have in it...?" Minoko asked as Khiara and Youichi grinned, then threw the bottles into the pond, giving the ducks some sweet soda that will give them femininity!

"It has sugar and a million point 1 carbs! YEAH! We just got normal Cola and added in extras, we added more sugar, cheese... Carrots... Pink fluffy things..." Khiara went on as Mikan laughed and Minoko ran off, scared half to death, and she ran towards her father, who was bringing back ice cream and raising his eyebrow.

"Kaori, Khiara, Youichi... What did you do?" he asked, handing them their ice cream as they stared up at him sweetly, and Jomie sighed as he hugged Mikan. Jomie was a real little daddy's boy. He toddled towards Natsume, and hugged his father as Natsume smiled, and picked him up as Mikan stared at her ice cream.

It was facinating!

Yeah right, Mikan! Get real love!

"Awww, Natsume, share my ice cream! Come on my husy wasy!" Mikan cooed as she held out her ice cream for Natsume to take as she smiled, then splodged it all over his nose and cheeks when he was close enough! And she burst out laughing as he smirked, and wiped some off his cheeks, and wiped it all on her face and shirt as Mikan and the kids laughed.

"Come on kids, get her!" Natsume yelled as they all laughed and started to splatter ice cream on a laughing Mikan as she rolled on the grass, attempting to get away was out of the question, she couldn't walk! She laughed through it all, though.

"Hey! Meanies! How can you take advantage of a disabled young, elegant and beautiful woman!" Mikan laughed as Natsume grinned and stopped his kids from tickeling his hyper wife to death, and he hugged her as he grinned, then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Young, hardly, elegant, what the hell! Beautiful... Yeah." he said as Mikan smiled, and kissed his again while Minoko, Khiara and Kaori and Youichi ran off, saying it was a sickening old fogie sight! Jomie thought it was sweet!

"Aww, your not so bad yourself, just a few wrinkles and frown lines... Nah, KIDDING!" Mikan squealed when he was threatening to tickle her to death yet again, and he tackled her to the ground, then started to kiss her again as their kids looked out from behind a large tree, and poked out their tongues.

"GET A ROOM!" Khiara yelled as Mikan and Natsume looked up, grinning as they winked. Natsume came with a comeback.

, then brought him

"We don't tell you where to go when your making out with Shiro! So let us be, will ya, mommy and daddy are mouth locking!" Natsume snapped as Mikan laughed, then borught him down close to her face again and they started to lock lips yet again as Khiara and the others ran off, squealing.

"Babies... And I'm the youngest! You twos can make out, I don't care... As long as you pay me to go away." Jomie said as they stared at him then laughed, and Natsume gave him some money. He had learnt well from a certain aunt Hotaru.

He ran off with the money, and Mikan and Natsume stared at each other, and smirked.

"Now... Where were we... Oh yeah, I was making out with you, wasn't I?" jhe said as Mikan nodded and smiled, kissing him again as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then they had to break from each other, because Youichi had tapped his father on the shoulder.

"I wanna go home! Come on! Need to go home!" Youichi snapped as Natsume sighed and stood up, picking Mikan up as she blushed.

"Okay son, we'll go, come on Mrs. Hyuuga, we'll continue this at home." Natsume said as Mikan giggled and Youichi rolled his eyes, walking ahead of them as he ran towards Khiara, and whispered in her ear.

"I don't think we should stay in the house, they gross me out enough, why did they even Marry?" Youichi whispered as Khiara grimaced, and folded her arms as she stared at her lovey dovey parents and she wanted to throw up, but she knew even the oldies did it.

"They really like each other, dont they? But they don't have to gross you out... Come on, let's go before I barf, Yo-Chan." Khiara said as she dragged her brother away and he grinned as the others followed them, while Natsume carried Mikan back to their car...

Mikan and Natsume stared at each other as their kids ran about, there was no privacy int heir home, but Mikan and Natsume liked it, they wanted their kids to run about like monkeys on high. Mikan thougth it was sweet. She loved a house full of kids.

"Mama, dada, can you please stop it. This freaks me out!" Minoko squealed as Kaori grinned and folded her arms, raising an eyebrow as she grinned.

"Yeah, there's a hotel only a minute or more away, book into that! I'm sure Jomie can pay for ya, have an early honeymoon... or a late honeymoon. We don't really wanna be stuck in a room with you guys, we went to the mall because you wanted to do stuff, and now we're staying!" Kaori snapped as Mikan and Natsume stared at their children, then smiled and Mikan hugged Jomie tightly, who had climbed up onto her lap.

"Awww... We'll stop, then we'll start again when you guys are in bed, asleep. Okies, it's you guys bed time, but Youichi and Khiara, if your staying up I expect you to play Manopoly." Mikan said as they laughed,a nd all went to their rooms.

"Okay... Finally. Can I have a hug?" Mikan asked as Natsume wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead then smiled as he caressed her cheek, then kissed her cheek as her cheeks flamed bright red.

They hugged and kissed nearly all night! Let's skip to next day, shall we?...

Mikan sat on the park bench, watching her little family as she smiled, if she had never found out about the SPCM center, she would never have met Natsume Hyuuga, her best friend and husband, and the father to their wonderful children.

She smiled, it was all thanks to SPCM that she was now happy, even if she was disabled. She sighed and placed a lock of hair behind her ear. She sighed as she stared over at her crutches, and closed her eyes. She knew she could never walk again, then she looked up and looked staright ahead at her family, who were feeding the ducks.

Then Mikan felt hope, she wanted to walk towards her happy family, she wanted to walk with them again, to walk while holding their hands, not to sit in a wheel chair all her life...

Mikan saw that they were the only family left, so she held onto the bench ahndle, and she stood up, with the aid of the arm rest, and her legs shook under her weight. When she let go, she suddenly fell and gasped, but no one heard because they were so far away. She stared at them from the ground, then gritted her teeth and held herself up with her arms,

_"Don't... Give up... Reach your goal..." _she thought to herself as she climbed up the bench, and stood herself up. Mikan took one step forward, then let go of the bench, and she gasped as she fell again, but wrapped her arms around a nearby tree so she wouldn't fall to the ground. Mikan sighed, and lifted herself as her legs shook violently. Mikan pushed her weight forward, determinded to reach her family by walking.

Mikan had her teeth gritted and she took a few steps forwards, holding onto the picket fence, Her legs ached, but she had confidence she would walk without aid again. She stared at her hand as she stopped, and felt her whole body shake, then she nearly fell, but she stopped herself, and looked forward, staring at her lovely family.

Mikan sighed, then started to walk forward again, she was so confident, and then, she felt her hand suddenly slip off the fence, and she gasped, taking a step forward, she didn't fall. Mikan blinked, then smiled, and she slowly started to walk forward, her legs still ached but she ignored that pain, and she walked towards them as she smiled.

_"I'm going to reach him, I'm going to reach my goal." _Mikan thought as she smiled and stared at Natsume in front of her.

_(Mikan P.O.V.)_

_All my life I've wanted to be happy, and now I've found my happiness. I never thought I would find anyone other than Hamulin, but I found him, I found the one I loved, after all that has happened in my life..._

_(END MIKAN'S P.O.V.)_

Mikan smiled as she stared at them, then remebered past things from her life...

**"No Daddy! Don't die!!!" Mikan cried as her father lay dieing in front of her and then she ran off, crying, she ran back to her home and her mother...**

**"Mama! Does it hurt? How's Khiara? How's my sister?" Mikan cried as a 6 year old, but she knew her baby sister wasn't alive anymore, that day she told her mama something she wanted to do for her.**

**I want to have a baby! A baby girl! I'll call her Khiara for you! Then I'll have another baby called Kaori, your name! And one called Jomie, Daddy's name! I'll have a nice husband and love all of my children lots!" Mikan wailed as tears spilled down her cheeks...**

**"No! MAMA!!!" Mikan screamed as she watched her mother, who was standing in the middle of the road in the rain when Mikan was 12 years old, and Mikan shook her head, eyes widening as her mother stared at her, and shook her head, crying. Mikan clutched a note in her hand tightly. Her mama had said she wanted to end it all, Mikan did not understand, she was still a child, then her mother got hit by a car...**

**"No! Don't hurt me Hamulin!" Mikan screamed as he threw things at her and she cried, sitting in a corner when she was 16 years old, shaking her head and crying.**

**"Bitch! I'm going to kill you!" he yelled as he hit her, again and again...**

_(Mikan's P.O.V.)_

_I got so far, my life's been bad, but when I had Khiara, it all changed, and now... I'm walking again. Natsume, I love you, your my soul mate... I want to be with you forever, with Youichi, with Khiara, Minoko, Kaori and Jomie... I want to be with all of you, my family..._

_I reach out, and grab his arm as he stares at me, and I smile. Goal._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with my Happy Family, I want to live... Happily ever after..._

**THE END...**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Well, that's it! Please, review! I know it took long, but so sorry, I was busy and I need to take longer on this anyway, it was the last chapter so I put a load of effort into it! And now, I will have a break. Sayonara, and wait for my new story. Team Player: C'est Magnifique.

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
